


Tastes Like Strawberries

by lazzyt91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Edward, Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Omega Louis, Power Play, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Styles Triplets, Top Harry, Triple Penetration, hope this works lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazzyt91/pseuds/lazzyt91
Summary: The AOC Test.The Alpha Omega Compatibility Test.The AOC is an event held every three months. The test consists of a large questionnaire that unmated alphas and omegas must fill out in order to find the best candidate for them to mate. The test has been in practice for decades, as it solved the anarchy issue between unmated alphas claiming unwilling omegas. Before the test, courts were filled with lawsuits, divorce filings, and pissed juries seeing the same cases over and over. It created order, and simplified the mating process.To take the test on a designated testing day, an alpha or omega must register four weeks in advance. Alpha’s, no matter how many that may be bonded together, often take the test whenever they please once they’ve presented. Omegas often take the test very soon after they first present, in order to find a mate before their first heat. Without having their alpha, that week is extremely difficult for the sensitive creature to power through.No one really wants to wait longer.Especially Louis.He wanted his today.And he had no idea that he was about to match with three identical triplets.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 130
Kudos: 476





	1. Test Day

**M A Y 1 0 : Test Day.**

_How long will I be in this line?_ Louis thought to himself before glancing up at the musty sign stapled to the wall above the front desk: ‘OME-A CHECK IN’.

His cerulean eyes scanned over the room, which unsurprisingly matched the effort the misspelled sign portrayed. Trash littered the ground, along with countless miscellaneous stains imprinted in the carpet, haphazardly laid on the floors of the courthouse. A few benches rested crookedly within the middle of the room, although it was obvious cushions used to cover the surface. Without them- only splintery plywood remained. The old wallpaper was already peeling off the walls, dust lining the exposed inner layer of the once sticky paper. The room reeked of a multitude of scents; from the smell of anxious omegas to whatever was spilled on the carpet years ago that was left to rot. Louis sighed, feeling the line inch up forward a mere millimeter. He still shuffled his feet forward anyway. The last time he stood within this building, he was only the mere age of eight and was accompanying his father to pay for a measly traffic ticket. However, the boy was on the Alpha side. From what he could remember, the Alpha half of the courthouse was lined with sleek white porcelain tile. Chandeliers adorned the beautiful vaulted ceilings, and the entire establishment smelt clean. One half of the courthouse was kept in pristine condition, while the other was left to die. 

One lone woman worked the counter inside the Omega hall. She seemed like a nice beta, although hopelessly worked up. Lou frowned at her slightly, pitying her for getting a job such as this. He wondered what the front desk looked like in the Alpha half. _Probably lined with uptight alphas in fancy suits_. He thought, chuckling to himself and shaking his thoughts away. 

Seconds turned to minutes, which inevitably turned to moments. Moments that seemingly lasted a century before Louis made it to the front of the line. The poor beta huffed loudly in his direction, before flashing him a fake smile. “How can I help you today, Pup?’ She chirped, although the twitch in her eye made her tone seem less genuine. The omega didn’t mind. 

“U-uh,’ Louis started before clearing his throat. He almost rested his hands on the counter, before deciding against contracting some unknown disease from the touch. He only leaned forward to whisper to her. “I’ve just turned eighteen- and- and I’ve presented as an Omega.” The boy spoke softly, as if he was passing on a secret within the Omega hall. The woman couldn’t help but snort. 

“Ah, another here for the compatibility test. Let me check you in Mr-” the woman smirked, flicking her brown eyes up to him and off her dated computer screen.

“Tomlinson. Louis- Tomlinson.” The boy nodded, standing up straight again. He puffed his chest out slightly, almost as if he was attempting to look far more intimidating and strong. The look was an impossible accomplishment for the small, curvy omega to reach. The beta only snickered softly, she thought he was adorable. She slid a clipboard, pen and papers connected across the desk to him. 

“Go fill these out. When they’re ready for you, they’ll come get you.” 

...

“Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!” Harry, the middle triplet, screamed as he ripped the mound of blankets off their massive bed previously hiding the oldest triplet. “It’s test day! We meet our Omega! Get UP-” 

“Yeah E, get up!” Marcel, the youngest triplet, joined before ripping the curtains open to allow an abundance of natural light to fill the cozy bedroom. He turned around and smirked at the man on the bed. “When did you so happen to lose your boxers between last night and right now?” He sneered to the nude adonis laying on his back. 

A loud growl erupted deep from Edward’s chest as he peeled his deep green eyes open. From the sudden lack of comfort and the stimulating light, he knew he would be in a shit mood for the remainder of the day. “When did you two stop caring about my health and well-being?” Edward barked, forcing himself to sit up on the bed. 

While the triplets were identical in theory, they each had three distinct characteristics about themselves. Edward was a stubborn, cold man with long curly hair and mossy green eyes. Harry steered more towards being a cheeky lad with a shorter mop of curls and emerald eyes. Marcel stuck to the nerdy and perky type, his hair shorter and gelled back while adorning jade green eyes. Without knowing the three differences, the men were three carbon copies of each other. Three beautiful copies. 

“Get out of bed, Eddie. I want to meet our Omega.” Harry preened, his inner wolf frolicking within him. He bent forward and gripped both hands around Edward’s wrist before yanking him out of the nest and up to his feet. Marcel stepped behind him and shoved him to the bathroom where he had already laid out clothes for the sleepiest triplet to wear. 

Edward blinked slowly, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror tiredly as he fumbled around the bathroom in order to prepare his toothbrush and use it. He knew he needed it. After brushing his teeth, tying up his hair, relieving himself, and dressing himself– his heavy footsteps could be heard making their way down the long wooden staircase to the main floor. The Styles’ cabin was extravagant, but cozy. Each piece of the home was built by the brothers; from the foundation to the furniture. Everything crafted with love and care. While Edward was particular about having a space to show off what he had worked for; his brothers added separate elements to the home. Marcel kept it obnoxiously tidy, and some parts of their home mimicked a museum. Harry made sure the cabin remained comfortable and able to expand on. He wanted a home to invite an omega into who’d be able to give him the countless pups he desired. 

“C’mon- C’mon- we’re already late.” Harry rushed, pushing his two brothers in the direction of the door. He had been counting down the days to test day. 

Marcel was excited, but still nervous about the process. What if no omega could handle three alphas? Especially ones that have already bonded each other like him and his brothers? He didn’t dare voice his concerns to Harry, as his optimism would quickly undermine any doubt he had. 

Edward, on the other hand, felt rather inconvenienced by the entire situation. He believed that the brothers didn’t need an omega. _Omegas are mere distractions. We already have each other._ He’d think to himself. This would end up being a long, uneventful day. “Harry.” Edward snapped, getting the middle’s attention as he climbed into the car. 

“We don’t claim any omega unless we ALL agree on him or her. If today leaves us with no one, so be it.” The eldest spat, turning the key to start the affluent vehicle. 

...

After the omega finished his sign-in sheets, Louis stood in a quiet part of the waiting room. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. He chewed on his thin bottom lip, trying to calm his inner wolf. He felt hopeless, and desperate. What would he do if he wasn’t compatible with another alpha? Or, what if the alpha the dumb test chose to be his was all wrong? He shook his head slightly, attempting to swallow back the lump in his throat. 

Suddenly an alpha busted the door open to the waiting room. He looked displeased, causing a few omegas inside the room to lower their heads and others to whimper. “Smith. Cole. Anderson. Hood. Tomlinson. Come with me, time for your test.” His deep alpha tone boomed through the room. Louis’ inner wolf was crying out, but he had to muster the courage to cross the decayed room to meet the alpha on the other side with the small group. The alpha conducting the test drew in a deep breath before directing a dirty smirk into the wispy haired omega’s direction. 

“You smell sweet, omega. It’d be a shame if you left here alone.” He sneered, before turning and snapping at the small group to follow him down a long hallway. The alphas and omegas took the AOC in completely separated areas, as Alphas started to cheat their answers to end up with whoever they thought looked the prettiest or more fertile. The man knew omegas like Louis would result in a false reading. 

The boy was directed to a desk facing against a wall with a cardboard divider placed on top of it. Louis felt his body tremble as he stared down at the thick questionnaire on the desk, his name messily stamped on the top right corner of the document. There was absolutely no backing out now. He only hoped he wouldn’t be leaving alone. He wanted to find the man he could call home. His _Alpha._

...

The triplets sat huddled around their combined desk. Edward, the control freak, had to be the one that wrote down all their answers. He said it’s because the other two’s handwriting was indecipherable. His brothers knew he was nervous. 

“Okay. Age- were twenty three.” Edward mumbled, earning nods from his brothers. “Height- were all 6’3.” 

“Preference?” Edward mumbled before glancing between the two. “I don’t mind, I just want a pretty, fertile omega.” Harry chirped. Marcel hummed in agreement. Edward only wrote “open.”

“I can’t wait for the kink part.” Harry squealed as quiet as he could, a flashy smile plastered on his face. Marcel only rolled his eyes, ignoring the rosy blush seeping over his cheekbones. He was too. 

...

Louis was overwhelmed. He hunched over the desk, taking deep breaths as his glossy eyes scanned over the test sheet. 

“Virgin.”

“Never masturbated.”

“Hasn’t experienced heat.”

“No first kiss.”

“Unaware of kinks and limits.”

The boy was the epitome of a pure omega. He hasn’t ever been touched by an alpha other than his own father kissing the top of his head and hugging him. Never in a romantic, or sexual matter of course. He wanted every single first to be with his alpha. 

During his final scan of his test, he furrowed his eyebrows at a question he missed. 

_Can Tomlinson, Louis accept multiple alphas instead of only one?_

The boy took a deep breath before shrugging and nodding his shoulders, circling his answer. 

_Yes._

... 

Harry demanded he be the one to take their answers to the test proctor, and Edward allowed it. He didn’t feel like causing a scene in the middle of the court house. The other two triplets sat on a nearby bench inside the waiting room. Edward’s eyes were stuck on Harry while Marcel’s glided over the page of a book he brought for the wait he knew they’d have. 

“Alright, Mr. Styles.” The cheery omega behind the counter chirped as she took their answer sheet and fed it into their special machine. “Alright, this usually takes about ten minutes for the machine to make a final decision on your mate. Then it will tell me if they’re here today, or if you need to wait a-” The girl began before a -ding- sounded off her computer. Her thin eyebrows furrowed as she snapped her head over to the computer on her desk. ‘Oh, oh my.” 

Harry’s body tensed, his wolf began to growl at the idea of an issue with the damned document that was between him and finding their mate. “What?” He grumbled, his emerald eyes narrowing as he further focused on the poor receptionist. 

“Oh,” She giggled slightly, shaking her head. “I guess, y’alls mate’s answers perfectly collided with yours. The machine barely had to look through everything-”

“What’s their name?” Harry howled on the other side of the desk, earning his brother’s attention from across the room. Edward’s elbow drove into Marcel’s arm and motioned for him to stand and walk over. The youngest alpha groaned from the elbow, before tucking his bookmark between the pages and stood. Both brothers lightly jogged over to meet with Harry, and then their three pairs of vivid green eyes stared down at the receptionist. 

“Your mate’s name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson. The omega portion of the courthouse always runs later than this half, so when he finds out the news he’ll be escorted out. Congratulations.” She chirped. 

The brothers slowly looked between themselves. “Louis.” 

  
  



	2. Come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Warning!  
> Mention of de@th and su!c!de! inside of Lou's back story.

**( QUICK WARNING: MENTIONS OF DE@TH AND SU!C!DE WITHIN LOU'S BACK STORY)**

Louis’s hands trembled as he turned his test answers into the lone beta at the desk. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his lungs treating air as a luxury versus necessity. The woman looked up at the poor omega and offered a soft coo, reaching forward and squeezing his arm. 

“You’ll be okay, little omega. In about ten minutes, I’ll have your test results. We will see if your alpha is here, or if you'll wait a while. No matter, we’ll find him.” She offered. Her tone was so delicate, almost as if she was a motherly figure to Louis. Louis gulped slightly, his frame submitting into her soft squeeze. Only a single snippet of care left the boy’s knees weak. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, watching as she fed his test sheet into the dinosaur of a scanner. 

...

“Virgin.” Edward smirked. 

“Never masturbated.” Harry preened. 

“Hasn’t experienced heat.” Marcel moaned. 

“No first kiss.” The alpha’s tongues each grazed over their respecting lips. 

“Unaware of kinks and limits.” Edward smirked, cocking his head to the side as his mossy eyes scanned over the pristine document. He felt his chest puff slightly, his inner wolf felt ecstatic. He felt extremely skeptical about bringing some stranger into the home he built for himself and his brothers; however, he’d be a fool to say he wasn’t excited. 

Harry was on cloud nine. His jeans felt tight as he read over each answer their beautiful omega chose. _Vanilla._ He thought to himself, using his fingertip to graze over the smooth paper to the essay portion of the test. Both tests included the same essay question: **_Describe your background and why you believe you deserve a mate_ ** **.**

Each triplet attached their gaze to the tip of Harry’s finger. Edward looked up for a moment and cleared his throat, motioning to a bench for them to sit and read their alluring omega’s answers. He stood between his strong brothers and held the papers in his calloused hands. He dropped them to his sides and began to cross the room for the bench– his brothers following eagerly. Once settled into the bench only made for two, the squished brothers quickly refocused their attention on the answers. They noticed how beautiful the Omega’s handwriting was. 

“He must have gone to school.” E mumbled, raising his eyebrows. Omegas, from the country or the city, rarely attended a formal education. They were usually far too busy at home, learning the ins and outs of being a pretty house omega. Cooking, cleaning, nurturing pups– an average duty of an omega. 

The essay portion for Omegas was usually typed out, as an omega would describe the answer verbally and a quick-fingered beta would scribe it down. However, Louis’ was hand written, perfectly, as he must have opted for that option in his sign-in sheet. Finally, each alpha began to read his answer. 

_My parents raised me in the heart of Ravenwood, a suburb just out of the main city. I’m an only child, and my parents were always convinced that I’d present as an omega, although a male omega isn’t very common. I believed I was an alpha, simply because of my assigned genitalia. My parents quickly began to doubt me as I began to grow into a toddler, and my size remained small. My mother grew worried, while my father remained content. I remember him sitting me down at the ripe age of five and telling me “No matter Lou, you’re our baby. Our pup. Whatever you present as when you turn eighteen, you’ll be ready. I love you.”_

_While learning how to care for a home, my dad sat with me and taught me reading, writing, mathematics. I wasn’t sent to school, my size would have left me vulnerable. I thank my parents for that decision, greatly. I miss them, a lot._

_I know how to take care of a home. I’ve learned cooking. I’ve learned to clean. I kind of know how to take care of a pup. I know the ins and outs of literature, and how to perform the occasional complicated equation. But my education really stops there._

The triplets stopped reading simultaneously, their bond with one another forcing them to glance at each other. He can cook and clean, for Edward. He can read and write for Marcel. And he’s open to children for Harry. This omega seemed flawless, but the next paragraph their Louis wrote didn’t leave them as ecstatic as the first few. 

...

Louis felt himself grow anxious, and a little bratty as he stood in the corner of the waiting room. He didn’t dare sit down, as his bum would undoubtedly be against something he didn’t want. Stains, maybe a bug, or some remaining dirt. His fingers began to fidget with each other, and his lips pursed together. His wolf was crying out to him, almost pawing at his heart to go ask for an update. Anything. He knew himself, and if he left alone the boy would be a shell. Empty. 

Of course, he’d also be empty for another reason. His stomach was killing him, tossing and turning to beg for something to fill it with. His nerves got the best of himself, and he skipped breakfast. For some reason, he forgot that this process takes longer than a few minutes. He perked his head up and immediately noticed a lone vending machine across the way. 

“Ooh, snacks.” He whispered, beginning to scurry his way across the room. He dodged furniture, omegas, and trash that lined the room in his pursuit. Once he made it to the machine, he couldn’t help but giggle. While he did have a few dollars in his pocket, he felt they were useless. Someone broke the thin layer of glass protecting the inner contents of the machine. The boy looked around mischievously and reached inside, grabbing an orange soda and a packet of crisps. Surprisingly, neither of them were close to expiring. The twink felt relieved, tearing open the bag before slowly venturing across the room to his previous spot. He savagely filled his mouth with crisp after crisp, eagerly chewing and swallowing it down. Once the bag was empty, the omega ripped the cap off the soda bottle and took heavy glugs. Undoubtedly– he’d be burpy in a moment. Other omegas glanced his way as he ate so _aggressively_ . Since Louis stepped into the courthouse early that morning, he’s received these looks. _He was a boy, so why was he in the omega wing? Why does he eat like that? Is he even an omega?_

Louis paid the onlookers no mind, satisfied at his quick little snack. His inner wolf whined, but his stomach’s grumbling ceased. 

“Oh, holy sh-” The beta at the desk gasped once the hauntingly slow machine spit out a document. “ The Styles triplets.” She whispered, her eyes wide before immediately standing up. “LOUIS! LOUIS TOMLINSON YOUR RESULTS!” She shouted, almost excitedly. Omega’s faces in the room twisted into confusion. Louis turned his results in last within his group, how did his answers come to quickly? 

The twink froze in his tracks, snapping his head to the front desk. He didn’t feel his feet carrying him, but he knew he was standing before the excited beta within mere moments. 

“Love,” She started carefully. “You’ve matched with the Styles Triplets.” 

“Excuse me?” Louis choked. 

...

_When I turned fourteen, my dad got sick. My parents kept a lot of details away from me, but I knew it wasn’t good. He stopped looking like himself, and my mum was going insane. She left the house to work, as they needed money for his medicine and hospital visits. She would always tell me that everything was fine, but I knew it wasn’t. Dad passed away before I turned sixteen. My mum was broken without her alpha, and couldn’t bear to let herself remate. She knew that he was her only mate. She took me to my Nan’s, and said she loved me so much. That night my mum took her life, and left a single note about how she needs to be with her alpha. I still feel betrayed, and hurt, but I want nothing more than the love that they shared. Through life and death, their bond never broke. I want an alpha to look at me the way dad looked at mum. I want to look at an alpha the way mum looked at dad._

_My parents both left me alone before they could teach me anything about bonding. I was too young, afterall. When I started to become curious enough to ask my mother questions, she was so occupied with working to hopefully keep my dad around. I don’t know jack shit about bonding, mating, sex, or how to make a pup. I want my alpha to show me and teach me._

_I don’t know if I deserve to have a mate, but I really want one. I’m sick of being alone, and scared. I don’t know what to do when my heat arrives. Google can only do so much. I don’t even think I want a mate._

_I need one._

Harry stopped breathing halfway through his read, his eyes glued to the paper as he finished the short essay his precious omega wrote. His desperate, lonely omega. He knew he was on the other side of some godforsaken door, and had to come to him. His wolf growled, before Edward applied a soft grip to his thigh. 

“Brother,” Edward began. “He’ll come home with us. Let’s not scare the poor thing when he enters the room. He has obviously been through a lot. We must go slow.” The head alpha asserted, noticing the faltering looks adorning his sweet brothers’ faces. Harry wanted their omega to be pregnant within the month, but that was hopelessly unrealistic. Obviously this questionnaire only gave them a glimpse into the previous life of their omega. Not to mention, they didn’t put shit on their questionnaire about their own occupations. Edward’s rule, after all. What’s the use of an omega too scared of his alphas to deliver what they need from him anyway?

Marcel took a deep breath as he gazed down at the beautiful handwriting of the Omega, before impatiently glancing to the door. His hand raised only to push his thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. The youngest alpha often stayed quiet, and allowed himself to obverse and think about his actions before acting on anything. His brothers often teased him for being paranoid, but he was honestly only careful. Especially when it came to business. If Marcel wasn’t around, the triplets would have taken many more lives by their crisp ages of twenty three. 

Many more. 

...

Louis felt nervous, his nerves causing his body to seemingly freeze in front of the sweet beta behind the desk. He swallowed air twice, staring down to the woman as she spoke to him, but he only heard his own heartbeat. His inner wolf screamed at him to move, to listen, to meet his alpha. No, _alphas_. 

His tummy felt weird, a new sensation filling his little belly he hasn’t felt before. As he watched the beta’s lips move, he only focused down to his bum. Why did he feel wet? Did he have an accident? His blue eyes tore from her face and looked down, sighing. _No accident_. 

“LOUIS!” The beta huffed, tearing the boy back to reality. “Come on, i'm going to take you to your alphas.” She offered, standing from her seat and rounding the edge of the desk, hooking her arm over the boy’s thin shoulders. “They won’t hurt you.” She whispered into his ear. “You're their omega, not their enemy. Okay?” Her tone was soft and quiet, she only wanted to calm the little one down. 

Louis had heard of the Styles Triplets. Everyone has to a certain degree. When Louis felt bored, he often indulged in local news or some true crime writer online. He’s read a lot about the enigma of the Styles trio. No one has gotten close to them, and they have law enforcement wrapped around their long, slender fingers. _I bet they have beautiful fingers._ Louis thought. 

He knew they lived secluded, and only the triplets and certain personnel were allowed to visit their sacred dwelling. _I’m their omega. They’ll bring me there, I think._ Their lives revolved around drugs, sex, and money. While Louis’ seemed to dwell more on simpler things in life to make him feel as if he wasn’t alone. 

His thoughts were driving him mad, and only after a moment he noticed that the beta had already begun walking him down a hallway. The hallway transformed from a dark, dusty corridor to a sleek, clean one. He was being taken to his alphas. The beta pressed a kiss to the boy’s small temple, taking a deep breath. While she wasn’t interested in omegas, she even had to admit that the boy smelled divine. A pure angel, with a big ass who smells as fertile as can be. Undoubtedly, he’d look ravishing filled up with pups. She pushed the door open and the room of alphas seemed to stop. Each head turned in the direction of the doorway, as a sweet, fertile scent filled the room. The boy felt like he had pins in his throat as he looked around, trying to find the men who would hopefully claim him. Take care of him. And never let him go.

Edward slowly rose from the bench he and his brothers shared, Harry and Marcel popping up soon after. “Omega.” The man barked, a sick smirk spreading over his lips. He watched as Louis’ attention flashed over to him, and as his eyes flickered between the two identical copies. His scent grew stronger, the scary alpha used his _alpha voice_. The boy froze, but more slick began to seep out of his little pink hole onto his little panties inside his tight jeans. 

“Come.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys thinking so far? Should I continue??? I love reading your comments!


	3. Soulmates Aren't Real

_“I love you Alpha,” Johanna cooed softly, wrapping her arms around his thick abdomen. It was like all she could see were the stars, gazing up at Daniel, a large smile over her pretty pink lips._

_“I love you, Omega.” Daniel hummed in response, bending down to press a delicate kiss against her forehead, before pulling away with a smile. “Where has our Loubear run off to?” He cooed, causing Jo to only giggle._

_“He’s probably playing with some toys in his bedroom. Or breaking something he’ll lie about later. Just like his daddy.” the beautiful omega teased, shaking her head so fondly at the thought of her small pup. “Dan– I, I have a question for you.” Her mate only raised his eyebrows and looked down at her in acknowledgement. He was always listening._

_“When we first found that Lou would be a boy, you were so excited to have an Alpha. Bought all these special toys to help him grow big and strong. But now- but now there's no doubt in my mind that my baby is going to be an omega–” The omega began to ramble, only shushing herself as Daniel pressed a delicate finger over her lips._

_“I’ll always love him the same. But, that means that it’s your job for the birds and the bees.” He teased._

_All while their pretty young boy sat at the top of the staircase, elbows resting on his small knees with his chin resting in his small hands. The young boy sighed with a smile on his face. One day, he knew he would be just like his mummy. Wrapped up in his big alpha’s arms. First pup meddling around while trying for another._

_One day._

Louis felt like he was dreaming. His ocean eyes were glued to the deep pink lips calling for him. The triplet with long curly hair used his alpha voice so soon into meeting him, and his knees almost buckled under his light weight. The boy glanced back at the nice beta girl, who only giggled beneath her breath and nodded in the alpha’s direction, and disappeared down the hall he had just entered from. The omega slowly turned to face his alphas, before forcing one foot in front of the other. His steps began shaky, almost inhuman, before he began to pick up the pace. As he crossed the room, he feasted his eyes on the brothers. They were all so beautiful, but in entirely different ways. The boy could easily pick out the differences in each triplet, although he still hasn’t learned their first names. His inner wolf was screaming, begging him to run and jump into the three pairs of strong arms, but he held back. Finally, he stopped his pace directly in front of his new mates. His _mates_. 

“You’re prettier than I could have ever imagined,” Harry whispered, stepping forward to be closer to the smaller boy. He bent down, tucking his face into the small crook of Louis’ neck and sniffed. Just over the boy’s precious scent spot. “You smell divine. Delicious.” He purred, before flicking his tongue over the boy’s tanned skin. 

Edward shifted his gaze to Marcel as the youngest alpha stepped forward, being the first to rest a hand on the beautiful omega. Marcel pressed his hand into the small of his back, smirking as he noticed the beautiful dip in his spine. The twink’s baggy jumper didn’t show off his body well enough; none of the alphas knew how curvy he was. His snatched waist would allow any of his alphas to easily wrap their hands around. His hips were round, and perfect to bear a child. Also to let his alpha easily rest between his supple thighs. Marcel never listened to his inner wolf, but he’d have to be deaf to ignore him today. He wanted to knot the omega on the bench he previously sat on, without a care for anyone that could see. 

Edward smirked down at Louis, before finally being the last to step forward. He reached forward and wrapped a collar around the boy’s neck from behind, and clasped it in the front. A bright green collar with a single tag dangling down beneath it, right above his pretty little clavicle. The golden tag simply had “Styles” engraved into it. 

Louis stiffened as he felt the collar around his neck, furrowing his eyebrows lightly. _My alphas are old fashioned_. He thought, shivering as he took in a deep breath of their scents. He believed the Alpha licking his neck to smell like amber, or like salty beach waves crashing against the sand. The alpha holding his back smelt of clean linen, and hints of vanilla. While the final triplet, the one delivering a burning gaze into his forehead smelt like mahogany, maybe a deep forest of camp fire. “I-I,” the boy whispered. “I must wear a collar?” His voice was soft, almost like a delicate whimper from the back of his throat. 

The three alphas only nodded slowly, mirroring one another as their attention rested solely on the young omega. Edward chuckled at the question, before clasping a leash around a little hoop on the side of the boy’s pretty green collar. He wrapped the leather leash around his hand and jerked it back ever so tightly, pulling the Omega forward. 

“We’re going home, Omega. Your things will be there soon enough. In the car, you will abide by my first three rules. Break one, and you’ll receive a punishment. I’d hate to bend you over my knee the first day you come home, but– I don’t make exceptions. Nod if you understand.” Edward spoke deeply, his words seeping from deep within his chest. Louis gazed up at him with big, starry blue eyes. The omega only nodded slowly. 

“One. You must not speak unless spoken to.” Edward began, using his fingers to wrap around the younger’s soft little chin. “Two. Immediately obey any command I or my brothers give you. Although, we’re aware that clothes will be staying on for the car ride.” His stern gaze flicked to his brothers more. Marcel nodded casually, while a soft pout struck over Harry’s face momentarily. “Three. Bare your neck. We want to breathe you in.” He whispered, tightening his grip over the omega’s chin. “Do you understand?” 

Louis quickly nodded his head. “Use your words, little one.” Marcel whispered into his ear, assuring his hot breath would linger against the boy’s delicate skin. 

“Yes Alphas.” Louis cooed softly, taking a deep breath. His nerves were outrageous, and absolutely driving him mad. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling. He felt excited, but also scared. Eager, but anxious. _Am I okay?_ He pondered inside his little head. 

The trio didn’t leave Louis much time for his thoughts, as Edward tugged on the leash once more and swiftly turned on his heels. He began to walk with the Omega close to his side, his brothers trailing closely behind them. Marcel smirked and nudged Harry with his elbow and pointed down to the omega’s ass. Harry’s eyebrows raised instantly at the sight, before a cheeky smile tugged his lips apart. 

“What a perfect Omega.” Harry whispered, Edward only rolled his eyes. 

...

The car ride remained silent for the most part. Edward drove, naturally, and forced Louis to sit in the passenger's seat with his brothers taking up the back. He didn’t quite believe Harry and Marcel’s promises to keep their hands off the boy. Not like he could blame them. He’d love to reach over the center console and grab a handful of Louis’ tender thigh. Maybe unbutton the top of his jeans and slip his large hand inside. As he drove, his smirk never faltered from his lips as he thought about all the fun he could have. 

Louis, although not making a sound, couldn’t help but have a large smile on his face. He gazed out the window with big eyes– he hasn’t been in a car in years. While he was a regular on the city bus, a car always seemed like a massive luxury to him. He read each billboard as one passed, before one for a silly restaurant passed. He couldn’t help but let a small giggle slip from his lips. His hand raised slightly, using his fingers to cover his little mouth to shield his smile and hopefully any remaining giggles he had. 

Harry’s ears immediately perked up at the sound of the giggle, and unbuckled his seatbelt. Marcel glared when he noticed the obvious safety hazard his carbon copy pulled. Harry scooted up in his seat and looked over the car seat, down to his omega. The soon to be mother of his pups. “Now now, what are you giggling at?” Harry cooed, wrapping his arm around the seat. He used a curled finger to graze over one of Louis’ prominent little cheekbones. Edward sent a warning glare to his brother in the rearview mirror– but Harry ignored him. 

The omega ran over his rules quickly. He was spoken to, so in theory, he should be alright to respond. “That, that billboard has two cows looking silly on it.” He said softly, before beginning to giggle into his little fingers again. Marcel listened to the giggle intently. He wanted to hear it all day, every day, for the rest of his life. 

Edward glanced over to the preening omega occupying the passenger’s seat and only glanced back. Unlike his brothers, he didn’t feel phased at the soft sound. It only further ingrained the sheer innocence dripping from the boy. 

“Wanna know where I’m going to mark you, Lou?” Harry whispered over the seat. Louis only nodded his head slightly, tilting his head against his finger lightly. “Right here, baby. Right for the world to see.” The middle triplet hummed, before trailing the tip of his slender finger down the side of the omega’s clear face to his neck. He circled just under his faint jawline. Each time he’d form a circle over the soft skin, Harry would apply just a little more pressure against him. 

_Gonna mate you, Lou. They’re all gonna mate you Lou._ Louis cooed softly at his own thoughts, and the feeling of his new alpha teasing his sensitive skin. 

“We’re going to live with him first, Harry. Make sure the damned courthouse didn’t fuck up and give us an unfit omega.” Edward interjected, beginning to glare at the road. Marcel and Harry instantly furrowed their eyebrows, their gazes shifting from their pretty omega to their dickhead brother. 

“He’s perfect Eddie, our soulmate, what are you going o–” Harry began to retort before being cut off. 

“We don’t know shit about him yet. We will find out before we decide to court him. Way before we decide to mate him. I’m not going to live my life bonded to an omega I didn’t fucking know enough. And Harry– cut your shit. Soulmates aren’t real. We took some fucking test and the answers seemed to match.” Edward spat, reaching over and grabbing Harry’s wrist and shoving it to the backseat. 

“E–” Marcel began before being cut off by the deep growl from Edward's chest. 

“For all you know, idiots, he could have lied on his exam. Don’t let an omega play your field.” Edward finished, never sparing a glance to the small omega right beside him. He didn’t even pay mind to how his words would affect the vanilla boy. Never checking to see if he was alright. 

After the alphas bickered, Harry only slumped back and buckled himself in once again. 

Louis, on the other hand, stared down at his lap before he closed his eyes. A last ditch effort to prevent a tear from slipping from his watery eyes. He looked at the Alphas the way his mum looked to his dad. But they didn’t all look at him the way his dad looked at his mum. 

After all, what if he was just an _unfit omega_ wasting their time. 

_You knew you were worthless, Louis. Don’t fucking kid yourself_. The omega thought, swallowing yet again another lump in his throat. 

The long car ride remained silent the rest of the way. No one dared mumble a word. Louis kept his head down to avoid another giggle. Edward focused on the road, Marcel reopened his book, and Harry began to smirk and take pictures of himself on his phone for his friends. 

_They don’t need you, Louis. You’re just going to be a house pet in a collar. Soulmates aren’t real._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew that one got a wee sad at the end. hope everyone is still enjoying it. I have a few ideas for this story. I even want to see it play out. I love reading everyone's comments, and seeing the kudos on the chapters. I think I'm going to keep this up.


	4. When

Since the triplets seemed to live in the absolute middle of nowhere, Louis began to grow anxious and rather uncomfortable in the passenger’s seat. The chips he binged on in the courthouse waiting room didn’t do much to keep him satisfied in the car, but the soda he chugged down? He needed to have a wee. He knew the rules, and couldn’t speak unless spoken to.  _ Try to get their attention, omega.  _ He thought to himself, furrowing his own eyebrows. 

He glanced around the car, noticing how each alpha was concerned with something other than him. The boy took a deep breath to fill his lungs with air, before breathing out as quietly as he could. He allowed himself to start to shift in his seat. Louis arched his back slightly, and began to press his thighs together. Soon enough, he slowly began to rub his own thighs together and bend his knees up. Only after a mere moment of his squirming, Edward audibly sighed at the sight. Obviously, he noticed. 

“What’s the problem, Omega? Use your words.” Edward huffed slightly, his large hands tightening over the steering wheel. After he spoke, both brothers in the backseat popped their heads up curiously and directed themselves directly to the boy. 

“I..” Louis trailed off lightly, staring out the window. “I really need to use the bathroom.” He answered, before looking back over to the Head alpha. Without mumbling a single word, Edward flicked the blinker on and got off on the nearest exit. One, he didn’t want the omega to have a damn accident on his seats. Two, there were still a while left in the drive– the boy would be miserable. Soon enough, Edward pulled his car into the parking lot of a lovely little diner and parked. 

“Ah, let’s eat as well.” Harry chirped, popping out of the car. He slammed his door and immediately opened the front passenger’s door for his baby. The middle triplet only smirked and leaned into the car, unbuckling the seatbelt for him. His arms pushed under the boy’s knees and behind his back and lifted him from the seat with ease, propping him on his hip. 

“Harry, please take him to the bathroom. Marce and I will get a table.” Edward ordered, locking the car once all the doors were shut. He looked over to Marcel, who’s eyes were only on the omega in his brother’s arms. 

Louis cooed softly as he was lifted from the car, gazing up at the triplet who began to walk him inside the restaurant on his hip. As Harry took long strides, the boy bounced slightly on his hip. His smaller hands gripped onto the man’s shoulder, and allowed his small chest to press into the alpha’s much broader one. 

Once inside the restroom, Harry set Louis down to his feet. “Alright baby, go into a stall. I’ll be right here.” He chirped, his large smile remaining on his lips. “But don’t take too long, I'll miss you.” 

Heat rose to Louis’ cheekbones as he nodded eagerly, turning and slipping into the nearest stall. It only took him a moment to do what he needed before flushing, and exiting to go to a sink. Louis washed his hands up and dried them, before looking over to Harry. “Does the brother with long hair hate me? I think you said his name is.. Eddie?” He asked, wiping any remaining water onto his tight little jeans. 

Harry only chuckled at the question and snaked his arm over the boy’s shoulders. “Edward, he’s something else. Very stuck in his ways. He’s never been good with change, and becomes quite the dickwad when he wants to be. Just give him more time to look at how pretty you are, and he’ll come around.” The alpha cooed, giving him a slight squeeze. “Oh, and baby– I still believe in soulmates.” 

Louis nodded his head eagerly, tilting his head at his little answer before giggling slightly. He rounded to stand in front of the alpha. He rested his hands on his chest and stepped forward to stand on the man’s feet before craning his neck and pressed a little kiss to his sculpted cheek. “I promise I didn’t lie on my–” He whispered before Harry cut him off. 

“We know, E just talks out of his ass. Better to let him have his way in his car.” Harry whispered, his smile only widening at the kiss. His arms quickly tightened around the boy’s slim waist and tugged him tight into his chest. “We’re going to take care of you, Louis. I’ve been waiting for you for so long.”

Meanwhile, Edward and Marcel slid into a booth. They each sat opposite of eachother, as the pair in the bathroom would split into their respective seats at the table to sit. “If you’re going to continue to be an asshole, I’m going to stop sucking you off before you go to sleep.” Marcel warned his brother, narrowing his eyes slightly across the table. “Did you even notice how Louis reacted after your little tantrum in the car?” 

Edward chuckled, only scanning the menu he held in his hands. “What? The omega should know he’s under us. I’m not letting him stroll into our home, day one, and believe he’s some god.” 

“Your thinking is part of the past, Edward. Take whatever shit father may have ingrained in your thick skull and drop it. It’s this exact attitude that caused mother to cheat on him. If Louis feels like we don’t give a shit about him, he’ll either become depressed or find some unworthy alpha to take his worries away.” Marcel snarled slightly, his jade eyes fixated on his brother’s stern face, before softening lightly when he heard the restroom door across the diner pop open. Harry walked out of the restroom with a sweet, giggling omega stuck to his hip. The sight of the boy in a giggle fit made Marcel nearly whine.  _ I’m going to make him that happy too.  _ He thought. 

Harry spared only a moment looking around before spotting their table. He looked down to Louis as he walked, tickling his sides and chuckling at the reaction he got. Louis tried to hide his squeals and giggles, and squirmed slightly in his grip. Lou’s cheeks were nearly sore from all the smiling he did in the short period of time, which is something he didn’t do often. He was only set down once they reached their booth.

Marcel quickly scooted up from his side and looked down to Louis, searching for his big cerulean eyes and motioned for him to slip inside. All while sporting a little smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Louis said softly to the bespeckled brother, before crawling into the seat and sitting down in front of a big glass of orange juice.  _ They must remember my test answers. I fucking love orange juice.  _ He thought, before glancing over to Marcel who slid into the booth next to him. 

“Don’t worry little one,” Marcel whispered down into his ear. “I double checked it to make sure there was no pulp in it.” He smiled, watching as Louis giggled down at the table. Marcel flipped his menu open and held it over the table slightly, bending to his left so Louis could read over it too. “Pick anything you want, baby. I can hear your tummy rumbling from up here.” 

Louis’ inner wolf was screaming, excitedly squirming around inside of the small omega. He felt like he had butterflies in his chest.  _ Oh, okay, shit, maybe they will still take care of you. Act cool, act cool.  _ He thought, before excitedly squealing to the youngest triplet.  _ So much for acting cool. _

The door from the kitchen across the dining room slapped open and an older Alpha popped out of it. He glanced around his dining room and noticed the newly filled table before sauntering over, breathing in the sweetest scent he could have imagined. The alpha parked his feet in front of the table and stared down directly to the small Omega between the wall and seemingly one of his alphas. Although, he noticed not a single mark adorned his tanned throat. “What can I get you four?” He chirped, never taking his eyes off the boy. Louis finally pointed to what he wanted: a big plate of waffles with syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and a side of strawberries. 

Edward ordered first, naturally, before Harry chirped out his answer soon after. Marcel ordered for himself, before smiling and reading what Louis has pointed to. 

“Looks like your little one has quite the appetite.” The waiter snorted, smirking at his notepad. His smile soon dropped as he heard a deep growl source from the table. He looked up, only to see Edward burning his eyes into his forehead. He swore he could feel his skin burn from the intensity of the stare. The old alpha only nodded promptly and took the menus, before leaving from the table. 

Louis had already decided to himself that Edward was his least favorite. He felt like he was nothing other than a burden to the eldest and would constantly become ignored. Except when he heard his growl. Lou glanced up to the Alpha’s stern face and immediately squirmed in his seat. That same odd wetness seemed to return between his plump cheeks, and he couldn’t understand the source. 

While understanding his rules, he couldn’t help but ask a question. “Alphas– do any of you know why my panties feel wet?” He asked softly, squirming around in his seat. Simultaneously, each alpha performed quite the reaction to the boy. Edward’s stern eyes bugged out of his head, Harry dropped his phone on the table, and Marcel choked on his coffee. Harry leaned across the table and smacked Marcel’s back to assist his small choke, before looking back to the rather confused little omega. 

“Are you wet?” Edward mumbled, staring blankly down to the innocent face across from him.  _ Was it my growl? Did Harry do something in the bathroom? Or was it Marcel’s pussy ass reading the menu for him? Fuck, was it all three?  _ Edward’s thoughts banged around inside his head, although his expressionless face didn’t hint at his spiraling mind. 

Louis cleared his throat slightly and flicked his gaze down to the glass of orange juice sitting in front of him. “I- it feels kind of wet. I’ve never felt it before. It started in the courthouse when I heard I was matched. I don’t get it.” He answered, trailing off his words as he spoke. His cheeks quickly heated with a rosy blush. 

Marcel raised his arm and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders and tugged him into his side. While he knew his brother’s thoughts were filled with inappropriate nonsense, he wanted to actually explain. He remembered the boy’s test answers. No one was around to teach him a single thing about these special feelings. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. 

“That’s your slick, darling. It produces from your hole to lubricate it when you begin to get aroused. It provides some moisture to prepare yourself to be able to take penetration. It only means you’re excited, little one. Nothing to be worried about. Or ashamed of.” 

Louis absorbed in the information. His face felt like it was burning from the redness spreading over his cheeks. “Thank you,” he merely whispered, before shifting to his side and hiding his face into Marcel’s chest. He needed to hide his embarrassment, but also cooed when he could notice how lovely one of his alphas smelt. 

“Just you wait, baby.” Harry smirked, reaching across the table to take his hand. “When we mate, I can't wait to taste it.” His voice was low, eyes darkening slightly as his own jeans tightened.

Edward growled slowly, eyes glued to the omega’s small head. “When we mate.” He repeated slowly. 

_ When. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Edward's coming around? What do you guys think??? Thank for for everyone liking it so far. I really appreciate it!!


	5. Moan for me.

Louis knew that Harry and Marcel wanted him. They made it so clear with the way they spoke to him or wrapped their muscular arms around him. But– Edward? Just an hour ago the Alpha made him feel so unwanted and dirty.  _ He thought I could have lied on my test answers.  _ The omega quickly shoved his thoughts aside. He didn’t want to think about the ugly car ride, as the last alpha finally opened up just a bit of his walls for him. He looked over his shoulder to Edward, gazing up at his stern expression before he moaned so quietly. If the alphas didn’t have amazing hearing, they may have missed it. 

Edward stared down to the small omega, a wicked smirk slowly stretching over his lips as he narrowed his eyes. His slacks tightened under the diner table, but didn’t pay it much mind.  _ I’m going to tear him apart.  _

Harry’s eyes flashed red at the sound of the moan, tightening his grip on his phone and glass in his hand. He had to tear his gaze from the pretty omega to his eldest brother. He knew the look on Edward’s face, and he  _ loved  _ it. It’s the look he gave Marcel when he dropped to his knees. It’s the look he gave him when Edward’s rut began. He had a wicked thought, and soon a wicked erection to match. 

Marcel smirked at his brothers and only tightened his grip around the omega’s small form. “Don’t worry, little one. I won’t let them touch you until you’re ready.” He whispered into his ear, before lightly nipping at the boy’s small lobe. Louis mewled softly and turned to face the youngest alpha with a little dopey smile spreading over his lips. 

“Daddy, stop, I'll get excited again.” He whispered, although he never calmed down. Marcel’s eyes snapped shut at the nickname, before drawing in a deep breath. Luckily, he didn’t have to hold himself back much longer before their food was rested down on the table in their respective spots. Although, as the waiter went to place Charming’s plate Edward snatched it from his hands and sent him another deathly glare. Taking the hint, the outsider alpha merely nodded and turned on his heels to leave abruptly. Edward grumbled and set the plate down in front of the omega himself. 

“Marcel,” Edward huffed. “Make sure to cut it into smaller pieces. He’s not going to choke.” He ordered, before licking his lips and cutting into his own food.  _ He will be choking on something else eventually.  _

Louis watched as Marcel reached around him and began to cut his waffles into smaller cubes, not one complaint slipping from his lips. 

“So,” Harry chuckled, licking his lips as he cut into his own food. “We’ve decided to take a month off of work for courting, and then we’ll decide whether we mate or not. But, if shit hits the fan we might have to go in.” He explained, popping some food into his mouth while his eyes never strayed from the boy’s face. 

Louis nodded slowly, before quietly thanking Marcel for preparing his food for him. “You guys don’t kill people at your house right?” He blurted, staring down at his plate. Edward and Marcel loudly cleared their throats, looking around to make sure no one heard the damn boy. They each shook their heads slowly, although Harry tried to muffle a laugh. 

“So you’ve heard about us before, Omega?” Edward asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously.  _ Did his caregivers not filter his fucking media?  _ He wondered. 

“I read a lot of the news, uhm, a lot.” Louis answered, staring down to the table. “And, and a lot of people I watch on youtube talk about you guys a lot. I’m guessing not full stories.” He trailed, shoving a forkful of waffles into his mouth. 

“Work doesn’t come home with us, Omega.” Edward clarified lowly, crossing his legs under the table slowly with a soft grunt. Honestly, Louis felt much better about the separate worlds. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle what his new alphas could. Truthfully, no omega probably could. Their soft demeanors limited their handles, although there naturally were a few exceptions. 

A few comfortable minutes passed before a clink of a form being set on the plate rang around their tight booth. Louis has managed to finish his waffle platter and use his fork to scrape it clean before three  _ alphas _ could join the “clean plate club.” 

“Impressive.” Harry chirped, drinking from his glass of water soon after. With food in their systems, the rest of the drive would be much easier than the first try. He felt like such a good alpha; making sure his omega was well fed and comfortable. 

“Can I sit in the back on the drive home?” Louis asked softly, looking up to Edward who instantly furrowed his eyebrows. “I want to be held.” The small omega clarified quietly. 

Edward pondered for a moment before shaking his head. “No, you’ll sit in the front.” He ordered, pulling his black amex card from his wallet to pay for their food. 

Once the bill was settled, the small family headed and crawled into the car. After assuring the omega has his seatbelt on, Edward sped off and back to the highway. Although, he didn remember the omega’s small request. 

Edward reached his arm over the center counsel and rested it onto the omega’s plump upper thigh. His large hand wrapped around his body beautifully, fingers dangerously close to the virgin’s inner core. The alpha took a sharp breath, and finally squeezed. 

Louis watched his hand attached to his thigh, before only whining out for the alpha. 

He was excited again. 

Edward merely smirked at the boy’s reaction.  _ I’m going to make him moan for me before we get home.  _ All while his brothers only watched will full attention.

The remainder of the car ride would be much better than the first half. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof, what are you guy's thinking so far? Did you enjoy the table-top banter? Gosh I love reading y'alls comments. Thank you so much!


	6. The Omega's first

“I keep thinking about Louis, you know, the omega that matched with the Styles Triplets this morning.” Eleanor sighed softly, sitting against a chilled brick wall next to one of her coworkers. The beta couldn’t get her mind off of the boy. While she never dared to peek at his test answers, she could sense that he was innocent. His eyes told her everything that she needed to know. “Do you think the test could have been wrong? For that boy to match with  _ them _ – I, I don’t know what to think.” She sighed, flicking her lighter to light another cigarette. 

Liam merely chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “I don’t blame you. I couldn’t stop watching him take his test. You know when he focuses, he sticks his tongue out a little?” The alpha mused. All while he led Louis’ group to the testing room, he couldn’t help but take deep breaths just to relish in how beautiful the boy smelled. “But... although I don’t see the match working out well, the test has never really fucked up before. The alpha or omega fucks it up themselves.” 

Eleanor sighed, letting out a deep breath with a nod. “Think they’ll fuck him up?” She asked, turning her head to face him. 

Liam could only chuckle, and shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. No one really knows them other than themselves.”

“Scary.” Eleanor sighed. “Just, scary.”

...

Louis has had his gaze locked onto Edward’s hand for nearly fifteen minutes. Occasionally, the omega would let a little coo slip from his lips. He observed each ring that decorated his long, slender fingers. He wondered how cool they would feel against his rim when the eldest alpha pushed a finger into him. The thought alone made him shiver beneath his touch. His body didn’t know how to react to such a touch, as it’s never happened before. Nothing even similar. He could feel his body slowly loosening,  _ submitting.  _ He slumped back in the car seat, slowly pulling his own thighs apart. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, and his vision began to blur. 

Edward would occasionally offer a glance to the omega, while his brothers kept stiff glares on the back of the boy’s head. It was unfair that Edward got to hold onto the boy, especially in such a tender spot. Marcel wanted to rub his hands all over his tender skin, while Harry wanted to suck and bite at his plump thighs. 

It was as if Louis’ wolf began to take control of his body compared to his own mind. Slowly, his hips began to rut down into the seat. His hips rolled so gently, lacking any sense of rhythm. His inner wolf was ecstatic, this grip on his thigh driving them both mad. 

Edward hummed acknowledgingly, before slowly sticking his middle finger up. His fingertip slowly dragged between the perfect middle of the boy’s legs. His finger grazed the tight hem running down the center of his core, up and down, ever so gently. Every few passes, he would increase his pressure. 

Louis felt his hips begin to buckle, his lips sputtering lightly as he felt it. The boy was so deprived of touch, that something as simple as light pressure on his clothed prick nearly sent him off an edge he’s never climbed to before. He knew why his own panties were damp, and why his hole continued to leak and leak. Edward made him  _ excited. _

It seemed like all of Louis’ senses faded from him, as he didn’t even notice Harry’s phone ringing. Harry only answered normally, although he kept his voice low. The alpha knew the state his new omega was slipping into slowly, and didn’t want to affect the tense atmosphere in the car. Marcel began to slowly drag his own hands up and down his thighs, a prominent bulge growing in the center of his crotch. He didn’t mind, he only stared more intently at the source. 

Louis began to whine, his back arching further from the back of the seat. He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead under his fluffy hair. His eyes closed, while his lips parted. Breathing became slightly labored, and the omega grew more and more desperate. “Alphas,’ he whispered, his grinding downwards into the seat quickening. His hips now brushed further into Edward’s teasing finger, giving him more reason to keep going. 

“Well boys,” Harry chirped as he hung up the phone, shoving it into his front pocket. “Lou’s things will be delivered tomorrow morning. His clothes, books, and whatever else he packed.” 

Edward only hummed for his brother, his smirk only widening. “So, in theory, if he soiled these jeans, he’d have new ones in the morning?”

“Correct, brother.” 

... 

“Come ON– can you find anything other than some dumb article trying to figure out their dick size?” Eleanor huffed, standing over Liam at his desk. The pair decided to attempt a deep dive into the private life of the Styles trio, which was much harder than they anticipated. They somehow convinced themselves that their actions were purely derived from worry instead of jealousy. Possibly envy.

“It’s like their lives were wiped clean. They have no record, although everyone knows what it is. Police are fully aware of them, but steer clear. Seems like thousands of omegas fucking swoon over the idea of them. And Lou got stuck with them?” Liam groaned, shaking his head. 

“Just– for fucks sake, just keep digging. We have to be able to find SOMETHING to get him away from them.” Eleanor spat. 

...

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt again and scooted upwards in his seat. His hands slowly wrapped around the back of Louis’ seat and cautiously rested on his shoulders. He rubbed soft circles over his shoulder blades with his thumbs, his chin resting on the edge of the seat. Although Marcel was usually one for safety, he also unbuckled and scooted forward. He reached a hand forward to the boy’s fridge, slowly guiding his fingers through the chocolate brown wisps. “Look so pretty, little one. So pretty.” Marcel whispered, his free hand slipping between Harry’s legs. 

Somehow Edward was keeping himself from crashing the car. His eyes never left the road, and he stayed rather alert. He remained rather content with his brothers in the back, as they were slowly starting to open up the omega. Break him down, even. 

Louis whined louder at the extra pairs of hands finding his body, grinding his hips further against Edward’s single finger between his legs. His head fell back slightly, before his inner omega finally cried out to the alphas. A high pitched, needy, whine filled the car. Edward chuckled lowly at the sound, while both his brothers groaned deeply. The eldest alpha slowly peeled his own hand from the boy’s thigh and reached over farther, cupping his small tender area. 

Louis cried out louder, his rutting now against a much larger and denser object-  _ alpha’s hand.  _ He could feel tears begin to prick his eyes, before finally a beautiful sob rang through the car. His entire body stiffened. Knees buckled, fists clenched, teeth firmly biting down on his lip. With one final whine, the boy finally experienced an entirely new sensation. His body trembled beneath the hands of his alpha’s, and he felt his prick begin to release inside his jeans. Pretty cerulean eyes rolled into the back of his head, a wet heat filling the front of his panties. 

“Good boy.” Edward praised softly, finally pulling his hand away from the boy. If he kept it there, it would easily cause hypersensitivity. Harry and Marcel quickly jumped into aftercare– their omega came for the first time in his life. 

Louis kept his eyes shut as he listened to sweet nothings being thrown his way, greedily taking each one in and to his heart. 

_ “You’re so pretty, little one.” _

_ “Such a good boy for your alphas.”  _

_ You did so well.” _

_ “First of many, baby.” _

_ “All ours.”  _

Louis listened to each and every one. He didn’t notice Harry reaching to the other side of the seat to the handle that would recline it down. He didn’t notice how his seat slowly laid back, allowing him to nearly lay down. He only noticed how he drifted off into a little sleep. 

“Oh alphas,” he mumbled just before his little light went out.

...

After Louis’ first climax from mere touching alone, the brothers decided to let him get his rest. They knew he would need it after his little episode. 

“You know,” Marcel mused, gazing down to the omega’s sleeping face, “after he experiences a few more, he’ll be able to go longer and longer.” Both brothers in the back had scooted back and buckled in again. (Edward also ordered them to.)

“What do you think about him now, Eddy? Think he’s still some omega who lied on his test document?” Harry teased, only receiving a chuckle in response. 

“He’ll be fun.” Edward only muttered, staring at the road.  _ Yeah, he’ll be fun.  _

Almost another hour passed by before the sleek car pulled into their gated drive. Edward pulled the car all the way to the cabin, before finally into the garage. “Marcel,” he barked suddenly, “carry the omega into the house. Guest bedroom–”

“No,” Harry interjected, scoffing, “he’s sleeping in our bed. He’s out mate, it’s technically his too.” Edward tried to retort before Marcel cut him off next. 

“You can’t make him cum inside his fucking jeans to then have him sleep alone. When he wakes up, he’ll change into some of our clothes and lay in OUR bed.” Marcel’s voice boomed. He  _ never  _ used his alpha voice. Especially towards Edward. The eldest dropped a hefty sigh, before glaring into the rearview mirror at his two, surprisingly determined, brothers. 

“Fine.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo  
> what did y'all think about the car ride?   
> Also, ya'll into the little subplot I have going on? I think I am. 
> 
> let me know! i love to read your comments. Thank you SO much for reading.


	7. Living Room Rendezvous

_“Loubear, please go to your room.” Johanna sighed, resting her hand on the top of her pups head, a frown on her face. Daniel was getting worse, his cough grew louder with the occasional spot of blood landing on his fist. Her inner wolf was broken, yearning to try and find anything that could hopefully help her poor alpha._

_“But mummy, I wanna help daddy too.” Louis frowned, crossing his arms over his slim chest. The boy was only fifteen, and he felt useless. Watching his parents seemingly break down in front of him tore his little heart in two. Mum didn’t want him to go and work, as his age and body would leave him vulnerable. Johanna merely sighed, leaning forward and pressed a dry kiss to his forehead._

_“Please go to your bedroom, pup. You don’t want to see daddy like this.” She sighed, turning him around by his shoulders and lightly shoving him forward. “I’ll come get you for supper, baby.”_

_Louis whimpered, only lowering his head before he began to walk off. All while listening to his father’s deathly coughs echo through their bungalow._

Harry didn’t miss the small frown on the boy’s face as he slept, but didn’t dare wake him. He slowly hooked his arms under Louis’ knees and beneath his back and lifted him from the car, bumping his hip against the door to pop it closed. As he lifted the omega, Louis quickly molded his body against Harry’s broad chest, his head tucking into his shoulder. 

Harry couldn’t feel his cheeks, his smile widened so far that his face nearly felt numb. Ignoring his brothers, he entered the cabin swiftly. While taking precaution not to bump Louis against anything, he rounded a few corners to the bedroom. He kept his usual loud strides quiet and slow, as he didn’t want to tear the boy from his sleep. Harry carefully lowered the omega’s small body into the bed, and bit down on his lip as he looked down to his jeans. _What if he gets a rash? I don’t want him to be uncomfortable._ He drew in a deep breath before sighing, deciding his inner thoughts won the battle. 

“Lou,” he whispered, starting to slowly shake his shoulder. “Can you wake up for a little bit? I want you to change out of your dirty bottoms, baby.” _He’d be so afraid if you changed him, Harry. He needs to do it._ He felt his wolf groan, as he wasn’t taking care of the omega. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the shake, before slowly blinking his ocean eyes open. He looked around, taking in the new surroundings. The room was dark, although a little salt lamp on a far dresser added some ambient lighting to the space. The room seemed clean, but cozy. A large bookcase lined the far wall, filled to the brim with different titles all different from one another. _Must be Marcel’s._ The omega drew in a breath, the musky sent in the room sent shivers down his spine. A beautiful mix of the alpha’s three distinct scents filled his nose, and he felt like he was at home. The bed below him seemed to fully engulf his small body, and he didn’t ever want to leave. His eyes finally flicked up to the figure carefully hovering over him. He could easily tell who the alpha was over him, although he couldn’t quite tell which one. From the soft voice, Edward was weaned out rather quickly. “Change my bottoms?” Louis whispered, his soft voice cracking from his sleep. He squirmed his thighs slightly, waking himself up. He could feel his climax from before, still nestled between his thighs. “What will I wear, daddy? My clothes aren’t here yet.” 

Harry cooed softly, shaking his head slowly. “I’ll grab you something to change into, little one. Go into the bathroom, right over there, and clean yourself up. The bed will still be here for you when you get back, I promise.” He teased, pointing to a door on the adjoining wall. Louis followed the direction of his finger, slowly pushing himself from the bed and to his feet. As he made his way to the bathroom, Harry flipped himself around. He pulled open the dresser and yanked a pair of his boxers out of it. He pulled a pair of Edward’s socks out of a different drawer, and Marcel’s shirt from the closet. _My baby._

Louis shut the door behind him and flicked the light on. He immediately hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans and pushed them down, along with his now soiled baby blue panties. He stared down at the newfound stain, and tilted his head to the side curiously. He’s never done that before. Ever. 

“Alright baby, the clothes are on the bed. I’ll be downstairs with Marce and Ed, if you need anything, come get us or just call out.” Harry purred through the door, taking a deep breath. He could smell the omega on the other side. His nose could pick up any scent he needed it to, and he knew the boy was stripped. His little mess in the open. Before he allowed himself to lose control, he turned and exited the room. 

Louis could sense how tense the alpha, now knowing was Harry, was on the other side of the oak bathroom door. After cleaning himself up with a wet cloth, he slipped from the bathroom. He didn’t care that he left his clothes on a pile on the cool tile floor, as he figured his alphas would be interested in the choice of garments he wore. When he found the little pile, his wolf caused him to squeal. Each garment was distinct in the smell– _all of my alphas._ He quickly pulled on the boxers, then the shirt, and finally the socks on both of his feet. Once dressed, the omega quickly climbed inside the bed and pulled the mountain of blankets over himself. A few minutes passed before he fell back asleep, the beautiful mix of his alpha’s scents lulling him into a comfortable nap. 

...

“He should be asleep soon.” Harry hummed, plopping down onto the couch beside Marcel. “Looks cute when he sleeps.” 

Edward chuckled, pressing the rim of his beer bottle to his lips before tilting it back and gulping down his swig. “Let me guess, you’re going to let him sleep instead of serving his alphas. Like he should be doing.” He mused, quirking one of his eyebrows. 

“Oh E,” Marcel teased, narrowing his eyes behind his thick glasses. “You can cook for yourself. Or Harry will, like usual. Just because we have an omega doesn’t mean he’s going to be your little servant.” Before Edward could spit a dumb response, Marcel slapped his hands over his thighs. “Let’s run over how this next month will go.” His voice was light, almost airy compared to usual. He felt like his wolf was singing against his heart: the idea of his omega comfortably wrapped up in bed made his soul happy. Like everything was right in the world. 

“I want to take him around to my favorite spots.” Harry started, glancing between the identical faces around the room. “Show him the places that make me happy. I want them to make him happy, too.” He gushed, scrunching his nose slightly. 

“I want him to show me the things he reads. What he does in his free time. Maybe I’ll like it, or some of you lot. So he knows he’s taken seriously.” Marcel added, nodding his head. 

Edward snorted at his gushed brothers, slowly shaking his head while his eyes narrowed. “I want to bend him over the table as he takes a knot.” He spat, raising his eyebrows. Harry giggled at the statement, while Marcel merely blushed. 

“Only when he’s ready, Eddy.” The youngest sighed, rolling his head into his direction. 

“Think about it. He’s already creamed his jeans within three hours of being with us. I bet within a week that twink will be begging for a cock in his throat.” Edward spat, resting the base of his beer bottle on his thigh, relaxing back into the seat. Marcel cleared his throat, pulling a throw pillow over his lap. Edward noticed, he didn’t miss much. “Come here, brother.” He teased, throwing his arm over to the side table to rest the half-empty bottle onto it. The youngest sighed, tossing the pillow to the floor. He lifted himself up to his feet and crossed the room in three strides, sinking down over Edwards thighs in the armchair. Edward smirked, reaching up to start unbuttoning his brother’s sweater vest. “Now now,” he mused, moving his hands to his shirt buttons next. “Need me to fix you up?”

Harry groaned at the sight, his head falling to the side at the sight before him. His own jeans tightened, his cock slowly throbbing beneath the denim. 

Marcel growled lowly, nodding his head once. He leaned down, pressing his plump lips against Edward’s sharp jawline mimicking his own. His warm hands slipping beneath the brim of his brother’s black t shirt, rubbing up his abs to his chest. Harry could only watch for so long before pushing himself off the couch, and joined the pair across the room. During his short stride, he pulled his own shirt over his head and to the floor. He bent down and hastily pressed his lips to Edward’s, slipping his tongue between the man’s mauve lips. Edward groaned lowly, reaching up and tangling his ringed fingers in the man’s loose curls. 

Marcel’s hands lowered down to Edward’s jeans, tearing the button open and the zipper down. He slipped down from his lap and to the floor, pushing the elder’s thighs apart to slip between. He hooked his fingers beneath the stiff waistband of Edward’s jeans before pulling them down his thighs sharply– his boxers traveling alongside with them. His long, thick cock spring up and Marcel quickly caught it inside his own grip. His wet lips slowly brushed over his tip, already glistening from a light layer of precum. The youngest triplet slowly bent down, tightening his lips around the deep red mushroom tip. His cheeks hollowed before lowering his head to accept the long shaft down his throat. 

Harry growled at the sight below him, closing his eyes again as he fought Edward’s tongue for dominance. Edward’s hips rutted up slightly, using his free hand to next shove his fingers between Marcel’s gelled hair to guide his head over his throbbing cock. He let Marcel take his cock down his throat for a few moments, before pulling him back sharply. He tore his lips from Harry’s to stand. He pulled Marcel up by his hair, throwing him into the armchair. The youngest gasping at the sudden push. 

Edward dropped to his knee,and hastily pulled Marcel’s trousers down. His cold hands gripped onto the toned asscheeks, digging his nails into his pale skin. Harry rounded the chair, unbuttoning his own jeans before pulling his cock from the slit in his boxers. His hand found Marcel’s hair next, guiding him down to his desperate cock. 

Edward leaned forward, his hands spreading his cheeks apart before spitting onto the pink muscle, the youngest alpha hissing. He wrapped his lips around Harry’s tip next, swallowing his thick shaft down his tight throat. Alpha’s weren’t born to take a cock, so each brother had to adapt in order to assist their bondmates through a rut, or through a rendezvous such as this. 

Louis began to toss and turn. He couldn’t sleep for very long before a hot smell seeped up to the bedroom, tearing him awake. His eyes snapped open, raising his hand to shield his mouth through a yawn. His curiosity got the best of him, enough to throw the blankets off of him and toddle his way out of the room in the direction of the scent’s source. He peeked around the corner, before slipping from the doorframe towards the stairs. While being as quiet as possible, his little feet paddled down the wooden staircase. Once he reached the bottom, he looked across the family room to find his three alphas. Harry was the only one standing, cock straight up with Marcel swallowing it down. Behind him, kneeled Edward who toyed with his muscular ass and hole. He watched for a moment, big eyes bugged out of his head, jaw snapped to the floor. 

Edward quickly slipped two fingers into his brother, until his rings nestled against the pink rim. He slowly thrusted his fingers in and out, twisting his wrists to spin his fingers around inside his hole. Just before he began to further prepare his brother, a gasp stopped him in his tracks. Three identical heads snapped to the base of the stairs, only to find a sleepy omega standing there. 

“A-Alphas?” The boy gasped, tilting his head to the side. “Wh-What are you doing?"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop? couldn't help myself, what do y'all think? hey- the tags warned you at least.


	8. Back on Mine

Louis felt like his life moved in slow motion, his eyes flickering across various sites of the show before him. He felt like the air was tight around him, holding him in his place at the bottom of the stairs. 

“L-Lou, baby, go- go back to the bedroom, oka-” Harry began, his tight grip somehow strengthening inside Marcel’s hair as he stared down to the shocked omega. Before he could finish, Louis cut him off. 

“No– No. I’m always sent back to my room. Not anymore, alpha, please.” The boy pleaded, forcing a step away from the steps. “I won’t do anything, I- I just want to watch.” He whispered, looking from Harry, to Marcel’s blown out eyes, and finally to Edward’s wicked expression. Edward chuckled darkly, sitting back on his foot before pointing to the floor just beside him. 

“Sit, Omega.” He boomed, snapping his slender fingers before pointing down to the spot once again. Louis gulped before he scurried to the spot, nodding his head. He dropped to the floor, sitting on his legs just beside the eldest alpha. “Now, we won’t do anything to you, not until you’re our mate. But, I don’t think any of us give a shit if you touch what you see.” Edward sneered, looking up to his brothers. 

Marcel was already heavily aroused, but the smell of their boy at the base of the chair forced an animalistic growl to slip from his lips around Harry’s cock. He began to bob his head again, cheeks hollowing to allow his girthly tip to force further down his throat. Harry purred at the sensation, gazing down to the Omega as he guided M’s head up and down, occasionally thrusting his hips into his brother’s face. 

Edward next resumed what he was doing originally, leaning forward to tongue at the tight muscle.  _ Lou will be much tighter than Marcel, here.  _ He mused himself, before lapping his tongue over the pink muscle, flickering his eyes from Harry to Louis. 

Louis watched with side eyes on the floor. He sat straight up, watching each brother so attentively. That now familiar, warm feeling began to swell in his tummy as he watched. He slowly began to leak his slick again, and it would next stain Harry’s once clean boxer shorts. The boy couldn’t help the smell, although the alphas thought of it as divine. 

Edward pulled his tongue from Marcel’s rim, spitting against his hand as he carried himself back to his feet. He quickly rubbed his wet hand over his own cock, using his thumb to saturate the tip. With a groan, and eyes glued to the boy, he stepped closer. One hand grabbed onto the alpha’s hip, the other held the base of his cock before slowly pushing the tip passed the exclusive rim. Marcel groaned loudly at the small intrusion, his face nestled deep into Harry’s groin with his cock deep in his throat. 

Edward licked his lips, slowly pushing his length deeper and deeper into the unaccepting hole, until his hips were planted firmly against his toned ass. He gave himself a moment to relish in the pressure around his cock, before he began to rock his hips against his brother’s. His cock slipping out and forcing back in, but he kept the fucking slow. 

Louis mewled loudly at the sight, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched the sight. His spine arched, head feeling heavy. He felt like he did in the car ride, like he was filled up with pretty butterflies. But this time, he wasn’t even being touched. Just watching the devious show. He remembered he could touch, and couldn’t wait much longer. The boy cautiously raised his hand, before his fingertips shyly brushed against Edward’s flexing thigh. He didn’t know what to do with himself, but he didn’t want to leave. The last thing he wanted to do was miss the climax. 

Harry watched the curious omega closely, his dark eyes fixated on the innocent face. He outstretched his hand over Marcel, and rested it on the boy’s shoulder. “Come here, little one. Let’s help Marcel take my cock down his throat,” He ordered softly, relishing in the new mewl slipping from the boy. Louis quickly scurried to Harry, and gazed down at Marcel. Without direction, he fell to his knees, learning forward to press a kiss to the youngest alpha’s cheek. 

“You look so good, daddy,” Louis whispered, nuzzling his face into the mans shoulder and towards his neck, not minding the light sheen of sweat transferring from Marcel’s skin to his. Marcel couldn’t control his wolf, who began to take control. He growled down against Harry’s cock louder. His arm reached down over Louis and tightly pressed against the small of his back, and slipped under the hem of Harry’s baggy t-shirt. He guided his hand up and down the exposed skin, feeling how soft he felt. 

Edward’s face remained stern at the sight before him, laughing darkly as his brother embraced the omega. It all began to feed his already inflated ego, his hips rutting quicker into Marcel’s ass. His cock plunged in and out of him quicker, his ferocity increasing with each passing breath. Louis mewled loudly at the new sound of smacking in the room, noticing how well it mixed with the groaning, growling, and his own whining. 

Harry smirked down at the writhing omega at his feet, reaching down to his shirt lining the boy’s curvy body. He pulled it upwards and off his head and arms. “So pretty, baby.” He complimented, using his foot to tap his bum to encourage him to stand again. Louis got the hint, and quickly returned to his feet for the middle alpha. Harry’s expression looked much different than usual, as now it was dark, heated, and rather ingenious. 

Harry turned the boy to face Edward, who was already staring down the boy’s exposed upper half. Harry hooked his hands under the boy's arms and lifted him up and over Marcel’s back before laying him flat against it. Marcel wrapped his arm around his own back, pressing it to the omega’s soft tummy as if to secure he wouldn’t slip from his back. 

Louis cried out for the alphas, gazing up to Edward’s cold expression. While he already decided Edward may be his least favorite based on cuddles– he loved watching his face. Although the boxers remained on, his thighs submissively raised and wrapped around the oldest’s hips. Edward purred to the boy, increasing his pounds into Marcel as he bent down to the boy’s exposed chest. While staring up to his face, Edward dragged the tip of his wet tongue over one of Louis’s exposed nipples, then wrapped his lips around the tight pink bud. The omega felt like he could already see stars, just from his tits being touched. He was perfectly between all three of his alphas, and he finally felt like he was at home. Harry caressed his hair, Marcel’s hand remained firm on his tummy, and Edward began to suck and tease at his sensitive little nipples. His slick nearly poured out of him by this point, dripping down and through the boxers before puddling over Marcel’s lower back. 

Edward lowered his frame further against the twink. Each time he thrusted his cock into Marcel, his abdomen rubbed between his precious thighs. He relished how the stiff prick felt against his exposed abs, only the slicked layer of boxer shorts between them. 

Marcel began to lose his rhythm over Harry’s cock, his balls feeling like they were ready to explode at any moment. Harry felt similar, watching the mewling omega on his brother’s back pulled him towards his climax much quicker. He let Marcel bob his head twice more, before his strong arm held his head down against his base. His cock twitched, before long strands of cum began to paint his throat. Harry’s head fell back behind his shoulders, a loud groan filling the room as he finished. The moment the groan sounded, Louis cried out. He couldn’t hold it, and climaxed next. His prick was flush against Edward’s stomach. The new wetness against his tanned skin caused Edward’s eyes to roll back, delivering two more hard thrusts into his own youngest brother. Simultaneously, Edward and Marcel finished. Edward painted his insides while Marcel caught his inside his own hand. 

Edward imagined knotting, and filling the boy just beneath him. He didn’t often allow himself to knot Marcel or Harry, as it really fucking hurt the alphas. On the contrary, an Omega was bred to take a knot, in order to swell up with pups as far as his tummy would allow. The room was a comfortable, heavy silence. Occasional pants filled the room, but no one talked for a long moment. 

“I can't wait until we mate,” Louis whispered, breaking the silence. One small phrase caused each brother to laugh breathlessly. 

“We’re excited for it too, little one. Don’t you worry.” Marcel purred.  _ Don’t you worry.  _

...

Liam gasped slightly, cocking his head to the side. “El, el, come here-” He rushed, waving his hand towards him quickly to catch the beta’s attention. “Look,” he huffed. Eleanor scurried over the room and bent down to look at the screen, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. 

“Who's that?” She asked, looking over the blond omega on the screen. 

“Her name was Taylor- and from the looks of it, I think she was the first omega to find the triplets. But, she went missing before a bond was ever officialized. She hasn’t been seen for almost four years.” Liam said, his eyes wide at the story. “Police ruled it out as foul play– that the omega just ran off and was never found again. But- it's the Styles’ triplets. I don’t believe that for a fucking second.” He spat. 

Eleanor merely whimpered. “How do we get Louis out of there? He’s probably miserable.”

...

Louis squealed loudly at the top of his lungs, before a sweet giggle fell from his lips. After the living room rendezvous– the triplets decided it would be best for them to shower and then run the omega a bubble bath. Each triplet sat in a different spot in the bathroom with the omega who currently occupied the soapy tub. Marcel was right next to the tub, washing over Louis’ tanned back. Harry sat on the closed toilet, smiling towards the tub. Edward merely sat on the bathroom countertop, resting his back against the large mirror. The brother’s were all a little worried about the Omega. They didn’t know if they crossed a line, including him in their little orgy. Their nerves soon subsided, watching as he giggled and squealed out for them. 

“Lou, we’re going to take you to our favorite places tomorrow.” Harry hummed, watching as Marcel circled the loofah over his shoulders. Edward merely cleared his throat. 

“I need to go to the warehouse. Check on things and make sure Zayn isn’t fucking things up.” Edward hummed, unbothered by the two sets of green eyes rolling. “Just go without me, i'd be back home eventually.” He hummed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. 

“Can I ever go to the, uh, the warehouse?” Louis asked, looking up to Marcel, who quickly shook his head. 

“Hell no, sweetheart. We’re not bringing you into that.” Marcel said softly, although his voice was stern. Louis frowned, sucking his cheeks in slightly. 

“But, but I want to see what you three do for a living. And- and what you actually do versus what little information the media has.” Louis interjected, turning in the bath to face them. He looked between each face, but they all mimicked the same stern expression. 

“Do you really want to know what we do, Omega? Or should we just let you live in your blissful ignorance?” Edward teased, dropping his arms from his chest to rest his hands on his thighs. 

“Please tell me,” Louis whispered, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I just want to know.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think the triplets do? Fully revealed in the next chapter. I hope you guys are still into this story as much as I currently am!


	9. The Warehouse

Harry took a deep breath, nodding his head slowly before he glanced back to his brothers. Marcel gave him a nod, and he turned to Edward. The eldest merely sighed and leaned down over his thighs. He cupped his fists together, resting his forearms against his thighs. 

“The Warehouse is our life’s work, Omega.’ Edward spoke softly, taking in a sharp breath before continuing. “The best way to describe the Warehouse is a home away from home for the sick, twisted, and the broken.” 

_ Nestled away in a reserved section of the city, the Warehouse sits behind several metal doors and stone walls. Deep within the city streets, hidden by lengthy corridors. A frequent visitor could enter one door, and leave through another. And for their next visit , they'd switch their entry and exit as many times as they pleased. Newcomers needed to be brought in, as to find the inner cavern took a keen eye and some trick. However, if one knew one of the various routes lined with false positives, they'd find themselves in front of the final velvet lined door. Behind the final opening, reveals the inner sanctum of the Warehouse. Floors lined with shimmering white porcelain tile with various mahogany rugs laid across the floor. Walls hidden by the velvet casing protecting the room’s sounds. Elegant tables with comfortable seating lined the room, bowing around the large bar in the center of the room. Everything faced one direction: the stage. The stage sat surrounded by shiny silk curtains, only drawn back for the show on Friday or Saturday nights.  _

_ The Warehouse acted as a home away from home for various wealthy alphas, betas, and even omegas from across the country. People would often fly into the area to catch a show held within the discrete location. The Warehouse began in 1922, during the peak of the alcohol prohibition in the United States. Originally, it acted as the most secretive speakeasy in the country, and only the wealthy could wind themselves inside. Since then, the Warehouse let itself fall between changes. Once alcohol was legalized again, different prohibited goods hid inside. The AOC dropped in mid 1952, as a way to stop sex crimes against innocent omegas, and it quickly bounded people together. In the beginning trials of the test, matches were riddled with flaws. Omegas would be paired with Alphas unfit to care for them, while baby-hungry Alphas were paired with infertile Omegas. Nothing matched, and it took years of unhappy bonds to reach a solution. During these trying times of love, the Warehouse blossomed into what it is today.  _

_ A perfect hideaway for the Alphas and Omegas who never wanted to bond. The wolves who knew they didn’t want to settle down with a single mate. Even the betas who couldn’t manage to find their way in life ended up inside the Warehouse. Omegas began to perform, using their bodies to fully express themselves how they saw fit. Instead of bearing children, they earned money. Instead of curling into a mate, they gazed out upon hungry onlookers. They liberated themselves where they felt most comfortable: on the stage. Alphas used the Warehouse as a mental refresh. Possibly as one last hurrah before a bond, or as a coping mechanism after a failed mating. They entered the Warehouse to find family, and others who felt the same as they did. The ones that would accept them into the community. Betas often sought the Warehouse out from desperation. Usually acting as the staff behind the counter, they formed special platonic bonds with regulars. They allowed their unnatural maternal or paternal instinct to take over for the Omegas. They bounded the Warehouse into the family it is today.  _

_ It was 1953 when the Styles’ family acquired the rights to the Warehouse, and they built it into the wondrous home it is today. Passed down from generation to generation, until the youngest alphas in the Styles’ pack were handed the key: the triplets. Within the five years since Edward, Harry, and Marcel presented: the Warehouse has never been bigger than ever before. All while maintaining it’s secretive and exclusive reputation.  _

_ Thousands of people entered the inner core of the Warehouse within a month, and the Triplets kept it under lock and key. Edward acted as the general owner: the man all decisions had to pass through to make happen. Marcel dealt with finances, and since he took charge– the alphas couldn’t have pictured them richer than they were now. Harry was like the party host, often welcoming and bonding with the various members of the Warehouse. Since the triplets took power, they were quickly unstoppable.  _

_ Since the AOC hit the federal government– it became mandatory. Every Alpha, Beta and Omega had to take the test to find their ideal mate. The warehouse remained a secret, as it allowed people to get away from a fate they may have considered terrible. A fate that could have ruined their lives.  _

_ Early in their ownership of the valuable building, the triplets stumbled upon a gorgeous omega named Taylor. She hid outside the walls of the courthouse, cowering from the door to her test. The triplets found her and pulled her into their home: their neverland. For the past five years, she hasn’t been happier. Each weekend, she’s one of the main performers. Her clientele travel from across the country, even some from around the globe, to come see her. The warehouse saved her life.  _

“The Warehouse was our whole lives, until you.” Harry finally spoke, gazing over to the shocked boy now pruning up in the bathtub. 

Louis took a deep breath, slumping back against the cool tile wall. “So, all those people that think you lot murdered– are just happy? In the Warehouse?” He asked softly, looking between the three identical faces. Marcel nodded his head, before tilting the Omega’s head back to rinse his hair out with a cup dipped in the bathwater. “You... You don’t take lives, you save them.” The omega whispered, closing his eyes as his hair was rinsed out a few times. “Then... Why did you three take the test? Isn’t that what you’re against?” He whimpered. 

His whole life, Louis dreamed about the AOC test, and being matched with his mate to bond with for the rest of his life. To have children with. To grow old together with. Harry chuckled softly, reaching over to flick his finger under the boy’s chin sweetly. 

“We’ve talked about it a lot over the past few years. We save people who couldn’t bear to take that test; the people who could never settle down and live happily. But us? We only take care of them. That’s now how we feel, little one. We wanted our omega. We want to settle down, and fill you up with pup after pup to grow our pack as far as we can. And eventually, we’ll be able to pass on our legacy of the Warehouse to one of our children. Just like the Styles’ clan did to us.” Harry spoke softly, a soft smile spreading over his face. 

“I was the one that wanted to stick to just us, Omega.” Edward added, raising his eyebrows sternly before wetting his lips with his tongue. “I’ve been against the entire test since I was a pup, but, I don’t regret finding you.” He said softly, letting out a labored breath. He only gazed down to the boy, soaking wet in the tub. 

“I won’t let you down, a-alpha-” Louis croaked out, sniffling softly as he gazed up to Edward, before to Marcel and Harry. “Alphas.” 

Marcel chuckled fondly, using his wrist to bump his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “Oh Lou, we're aware. What you did in the living room pretty much sealed that in,” He said, shaking his head as a bright brush heated his cheekbones. “Now, let’s get you out of there before you’re all wrinkles.” He chirped, bending over to pull the plug to the bath. Harry stood, grabbing a fluffy white towel to wrap around the boy. While respecting his privacy and not looking, although he desperately wanted to, he pulled Louis to his feet carefully and wrapped the large towel around his small frame. 

Louis mewled softly, carefully stepping out of the bathtub while holding up the towel. He couldn’t wait to wrap up inside of his alpha’s clothes while curled into their obnoxiously comfortable mattress. 

...

Louis sighed sweetly as he laid down in the center of the large mattress. He was dressed in Edward’s boxers, Marcel’s shirt, and Harry’s socks this time around. Marcel stripped himself down to his boxers before crawling over the bed and laying on the far side, wrapping his arms around Louis’ slim waist slowly. Edward slipped into the bed next, wearing a pair of grey joggers with nothing underneath. He pushed his arm under the omega’s head for Louis to rest onto, and rested one of his large hands down by his hip. Harry flicked off the lights to the room and crawled in last. He dove under the covers, right over Louis. The middle triplet slowly pushed his plump, tanned thighs apart and laid down between them, his head laying over his little tummy. His arms hooked around one of the Omega’s thighs. He planned on sleeping like this often, especially when the boy eventually fell pregnant. 

Nearly fifteen minutes passed of a comfortable warm silence, before Louis finally peeled his heavy eyes open. He loved feeling wrapped up inside of his three big, strong alphas. He felt immensely warm, and his comfort made him feel like a queen. However, he couldn’t help but tend to his own curiosity. 

“Why can’t I go to the warehouse?” He blurted out, starting Marcel slightly. Edward released a deep chuckle, the tone nearly growl-like. 

“With an ass and scent such as yours, you’re not going in there until you’re mated, and probably pregnant. So no one even attempts to touch you or look at you in a way we won’t like.” Edward answered. Louis could feel Harry nodding in agreement against his tummy, and Marcel humming along as well. 

Although Louis could be easily defined as one of the most impatient omegas on the planet– he accepted the answer easily. He merely nodded his head, snuggling down into his little cocoon of blankets and alphas. Similar to the lost souls finding their refuge in the Warehouse, Louis finally started to feel like he was home. 

...

“What exactly is your plan of attack, Liam?” Eleanor groaned as she had to nearly sprint after him to get inside the car alongside him. His alpha strides pissed her off to a certain degree she didn’t know was possible. 

“We’re going to go to the police station and get the missing person report on that omega- Taylor. I’m going to study her case, and prove that the damned Styles Triplets killed her. There’s no other option. Then, when the court finds them to be coldblooded omega murders– we can get Louis out of that fucking home... Wherever that is.” Liam answered cheerfully, shoving his key into the ignition and turning it to rev up the engine. Eleanor nodded, buckling in alongside the peer. 

“All we have to do is show our courthouse badges, like, they can’t say no to that, right?” She asked him, watching as the Alpha peeled out of the parking lot and onto the road. 

“Hopefully. Although, I can’t help but believe those fucking brothers to let valuable information be easily available to the average joe with a badge. We might need to do some extra measures, but I don’t exactly know what those would be yet.” Liam’s voice seemed so confident, and Eleanor’s face dropped. 

“You’re telling me that we’re going to stroll into the precinct, ask for valuable documents, and just wing it?” She shouted, her shoulders dropping quickly. 

“We’ll figure it out, Eleanor. Don’t worry, Louis will be out of their clutches in no time.”

The pair would soon find out that the recordkeeper inside the precinct was currently out for the week. He was taking a rather important holiday for himself; one him and a few coworkers have looked forward to for weeks. Without that man, accessing a file was nearly impossible. Nevertheless, he was far too busy at  _ the Warehouse.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! You guys know what the triplets do for work! What do you guys think? Did I surprise you? I'm excited to read the comments! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.


	10. Not So Sweet Dreams

Marcel couldn’t sleep. His own mind was far too busy thinking about the small boy wrapped under his arm. It was like his body was formed to fit between him and his brothers. Every section of his tanned skin felt like silk: soft and eager for a delicate touch. The youngest alpha was almost worried for Louis. He had never been with an omega before, and didn’t know their tolerance.  _ What if we break him? Can he handle us during a rut? Harry says omegas can go just as long as any alpha once they’re ready, but when would Louis be ready? We’ve already gotten him to cum twice– well, I guess mostly Edward did… What if Louis starts to pick favorites? No– No he wouldn’t do that, would he?”  _

“Marcel,” Harry grumbled into the omega’s tummy. “I can hear your thoughts from down here, calm the fuck down.” He sighed tiredly, keeping his eyes shut as he spoke. 

The triplets bonded each other at a young age. Far before they presented, it was obvious they’d all turn out to be alphas. They were huge babies, grew up into strong children, massive teens, and here they are now. While multiples are more rare, it wasn’t uncommon for them to decide to bond together when they each search for a mate. The brothers were inseparable, and prioritized each other over all else for their entire lives. Of course, now they had a little omega that would shoot past them on the totem pole. However, their bond has been finalized for over two decades– to the point they started to be able to signal out different thoughts from each brother if they were passionate enough. After the official mating with Lou, there was a possibility of that working with him as well. 

“Sorry, brother.” Marcel whispered, trying to close his eyes again in order to drift off to sleep. His next attempt was left unsuccessful as well, but this time he just sunk further down into the bed to let himself feel comfortable. 

Due to the extremely dark bedroom, none of the brother’s could see the torn expression on the omega’s sleeping face. He didn’t toss nor turn, but he wasn’t as happy as he was when he was awake. 

_ “Mummy loves you, Lou.” Johanna said softly, glancing up and nodding to her mother who stood behind the boy. “ So much.” Her frail voice cracked, and she began to blink tears from her ocean blue eyes. She gazed down into his matching pair, and felt her heart break again for hopefully the last time.  _

_ “When will you be here to pick me up tomorrow?” Louis asked softly, using his thumb to comb her hair from her face. He didn’t want to stay at his Nan’s, his anxiety over his mother was far too great. He hoped he would be able to keep her set on picking him up, and keep her busy to prevent anything he didn’t want to happen. His dad has been gone for a little over a year, and their little family wasn’t the same.  _

_ “I’ll call you, baby.” Jo whispered, blinking a few times to keep her eyes from spilling over. She leaned forward and took her boy into her arms one last time. She nearly squeezed the life out of him herself, pressing her face into his neck. “I love you, Lou. Please remember, Mummy and Daddy both loved you very, very much.” She whispered, before finally pulling back.  _

_ Louis chuckled lightly, his arms around her as well during the body-crushing hug. “Mum, you know I love you too.” He said fondly, giving her a smile as she pulled away. Finally after he waved her goodbye, he sat down on his Nan’s front porch.  _

_ “Mummy and Daddy both loved you,” Louis mumbled to himself, before he felt his soul run cold. “Loved?”  _

_ His vision flashes white, and he couldn’t see a thing. Eventually, he began to notice his surroundings. There was a sense of familiarity in his mind; although, he didn’t want to remember. He stood in front of the pristine white casket, an arrangement of yellow and blue daisies beautifully positioned on top. He watched as the beautiful vessel slowly lowered into the ground just beside his father’s plot.  _

_ “Mummy and daddy  _ **_loved_ ** _ me.” _

Louis flinched awake, snapping up between the three alphas around him with a scream. Each man gasped and sat up alongside him, concerned eyes stuck on his face. The omega covered his face with his hands, barely noticing when Edward pulled him over into his lap. He tightened his arms around his slim waist tightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he shifted his gaze between Marcel and Harry. 

“Little one,” Edward whispered into his ear, nuzzling the tip of his nose into his neck. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” His voice was so soft, and honey-like. Louis cried out louder into his hands, confirming his second question. Harry got up from the bed quickly and quickly exited the room– he was going to go find a few things to help calm Louis down. Marcel reached over and pulled his legs over to his lap, and scooted himself closer. 

Harry returned in about two minutes, almost jumping onto the bed from how fast he moved. “Okay, Lou– I got some snacks, a drink, a heating pad, and another blanket.” He huffed, getting a weird look from Marcel.    
  


“Dipshit, he had a nightmare not the damn flu.” He huffed, snatching the blanket anyway to wrap around the boy’s legs. Edward shook his head, grabbing the little cracker packet Harry brought and peeling it open for the omega. 

Louis finally lowered his hands and looked between the three brothers, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.  _ They’d drop sleep for me?  _ He thought, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He hasn’t been nurtured in years, since long before his parents both left him. He let out a large whine, turning in Edward’s lap to hide in his chest, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Edward’s expression remained calm, and he only tightened his grip around the Omega’s waist. His wolf was tugging at his own heart, hearing the omega in distress. 

The eldest alpha began to whisper soft sweet nothings into his ear, while Marcel fed him a few crackers and Harry pet his wispy hair. The boy relished in the attention; his whimpers transitioning into coos. Finally, the alpha’s watched as he began to lull back to sleep, with a much happier expression on his face. 

“What do you think he was dreaming about?” Harry whispered, his face mirroring his brother’s concerned expressions. Edward shrugged his broad shoulders, not daring to move in fear of waking the upset boy up again. 

“Well,” Marcel said, rubbing his eye tiredly, “omegas often stick to traumatic events in their lives like glue. It takes a lot for them to move on from certain things, until they find some way or someone to make them whole again. From his test answers, he wrote an awful lot about the loss of his parents. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have any idea of something else.” His voice remained somber, his jade eyes glued to the now peaceful expression on Louis’ face. 

Edward merely nodded, shifting back in the bed with the boy firmly stuck in his lap. He rested his back against the wooden headboard and tried to get his head comfortable to still try and get some sleep. However, he was not going to dare to move Louis from his hold, he didn’t want to deal with another episode that night. 

Harry sighed softly, fluttering his eyes closed as he sat there. He drew in a slow breath, holding it inside his lungs for a moment to calm himself. Seeing Louis cry out from a scene playing inside his head tore him apart, as he couldn’t prevent it. However, he knew him and his brothers would be able to fix it in due time.

“We’re going to make sure he knows he’s still loved,” Harry whispered, keeping his voice low. Each alpha silently agreed to make sure the boy slept throughout the majority of the night, as he needed it the most. Of course, Edward really did too. He was kind of an asshole if he didn’t get a full nine hours. 

Louis whimpered quietly in his sleep, causing each alpha to halt their breathing. The only sound in the room emitting from the ceiling fan. Luckily, he only curled further against Edward and his eyes remained closed. Once the boy looked comfortable, the brothers let out a collective heavy breath. 

“Come on, lets get some sleep.” Edward mumbled, closing his eyes again. He had his back propped up slightly, head supported by a pillow against the headboard. Marcel reached down and grabbed one of the many blankets covering their bed and pulled it over Edward and Louis, making sure the boy would stay warm throughout the night. With Edward’s warm grip around him, it was easy to assure he wouldn’t slip or go anywhere. 

Marcel was next to lay down, although his already sleepless night didn’t seem to head in a better direction after the frightening hiccup. Nevertheless, he still managed to close his eyes. Harry laid between Marcel and Edward, also facing towards Lou as he attempted to drift off. 

Quite the first night, for sure.

...

“What do you MEAN no one is able to provide access to PUBLIC RECORDS?” Liam’s voice boomed at the front desk of the police station in front of a bored Alpha. Eleanor stood behind him, arms crossed with an additional glare to the seated alpha. 

“Like I said, the man in charge of public records is on vacation. No supervisor, no records unless supported by an active investigation. You lot are trying to get the file for a four year old cold case– not going to happen. Come back next Monday.” The alpha said, his voice remaining monotone throughout his brigade. 

“We NEED the file to open a damned case.” Eleanor piped up, scoffing at the inconvenient alpha. She glanced down to the name plaque on the desk, and huffed. “Niall, listen, we work for the courthouse, we have the righ–” She derailed before the seated alpha cut her off. 

“You work AT the courthouse. You’re not private investigators. A desk lady and a AOC test proctor. Get fucking lost.” He spat, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back into the tan desk chair. The trio have bickered about file access for nearly twenty minutes, and Liam and Eleanor have gotten nowhere. 

“Fine.” Liam growled, pushing himself back from the desk. “We’ll be back.” He huffed, turning hastily and grabbing Eleanors arm on his way towards the door. 

Niall flared his nostrils at the pair, rolling his eyes before he grabbed his phone. He checked around the room quickly before opening his messages and scrolled down to a specific contact. Once locating it, he selected the contact and typed a quick message. 

...

  
  
  


The soft vibration of Edward’s phone brought him back to reality for a moment, tearing him from the sleepy daze he was falling into. He pulled one of his hands from around Louis’ middle and reached over to the nightstand before grabbing the cellphone and angling it to his face to read the message quickly. 

**To: E**

**hey it’s niall. 2 people that work at the courthouse are trying to get ahold of taylors file. thought yud wanna know.**

**From: Ni**

Edward furrowed his eyebrows, setting the phone back down. He leaned his head back against the pillow against his headboard. 

_ Who the fuck is trying to get Taylor’s file?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub plots starting to fit in with the main– what y'all think so far? Let me know!! I love love love reading the comments.


	11. Just Maybe

Edward slumped back into the bed slowly, his eyes glued to the ceiling. His head felt swollen, his thoughts swimming around his head banged around his skull. It almost hurt. He drew in a sharp breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He woke up quickly after the text, and there was little chance he’d be able to get a quality night sleep after it.

Louis could feel the tension in the room. Although he and the alphas weren’t fully bonded, it was almost obvious from how tight the air felt. He started to wake up, a peculiar scent filling his nose as he peeled his blue eyes open. The boy blinked a few times, scrunching his nose up to wake himself up. He flicked his gaze around the room, before landing on Edward. The dim lighting allowed him to see just enough to realize he was awake and somewhat upset. He couldn’t tell just how worked up he was. The boy slowly pressed his hands into the bed and pushed himself forward to sit up, turning his head to gaze down at him. 

“Alpha, what’s wrong?” He whispered, slowly pulling his legs out from under Harry to curl under himself. Louis took a soft breath as he carefully pivoted himself towards Edward– he didn’t want to risk waking up one of the other two brothers. 

Edward furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the omega begin to stir around in the bed to his right. He fixed his stern gaze to the boy’s head, watching him the entire time he forced himself awake. For a moment, it’s like his toxic thoughts flushed from his head, and he only focused on the sleepy boy. “Nothing,” the alpha whispered, “lay back down, little one.” He ordered softly, although he didn’t really mind if the boy didn’t listen to the little command. It was too late for seriousness. 

Louis frowned, his head falling to the side curiously. “Please don’t lie to me,” He whispered, reaching forward. He used his soft fingertips to guide the few loose strands of hair out of the man’s face. The omega looked so soft, just waking up from cuddling his future mates while dressed head to toe in their clothing. Edward could barely see it all in the dimly lit room, but he couldn’t get enough. The alpha grunted lowly, wrapping his arm around the boy’s slim waist before tugging him over to his lap. Louis followed the movement, carefully swinging one leg over his thighs to straddle them. 

“Darling,” Edward mused, resting his large hands on Louis’ exposed hips. “I want you to go back to sleep, alright? I just had some things to think about, that’s all.” Louis didn’t seem to like the answer, puckering his lips and shifting them to the side. 

“You’re not telling me what’s actually wrong, Alpha.” The omega whispered, reaching his hands down to rest over his muscular, tattooed chest. “I’m gonna mate you, eventually. I want to help you when you’re upset or confused.” His voice was so soft and wispy, teetering on angelic. Edward watched him closely, letting out a large breath. His hands tightened over the boy’s plump hips. He began to circle his thumbs against the pointy little bones peeking out from Louis’ hip. He gazed up at the boy’s sleepy face. His inner wolf couldn’t hold back much longer. He had to give in.

“Remember when we mentioned an omega named Taylor? In the Warehouse? Ring a bell?” Edward whispered, his deep green eyes fixated on the omega’s beautiful face. Louis merely nodded at the question. 

“Well, someone is trying to access her missing person’s file. When we pulled Taylor into hiding, we got law enforcement to solve the case the way we wanted. But when a pretty omega goes missing, it’s not always forgotten. It’s been years, and suddenly someone is interested in her file again. In the morning, I'm going to have to go in and talk to her. Possibly get some information to find out who may be looking. The Warehouse needs to stay secure– and I can’t have a rat try and ruin its foundation.” Edward’s words flowed like liquid gold. Each word was music to Louis’ ears, but he remained focused. 

“It could just be family,” Louis whispered, tilting his head to the side. “Probably nothing to worry too much about.” Edward shook his head slowly with a light chuckle. 

“Taylor’s family knows where she is. She needed them to know so they wouldn’t worry. Whoever is looking into her file most likely isn’t concerned about her, per say, but I don’t have a clue of the intention yet. Niall told me that it’s two people that work at the courthouse, which leads me to wonder if–” Edward spoke but Louis cut him off. 

“If it’s related to me.” Louis finished, his eyes widening slightly. “But, I matched you, Harry and Marcel. Legally, even. Why would it have anything to do with me?”

Edward hummed quietly, tilting his head slightly as he gazed up at him. “I’m worried someone is trying to figure out a way to get you taken away from us.” 

The omega felt like his air was sucked out of his lungs instantaneously, his thin eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. “But I don’t want to leave. You’re my mate.” He whispered, sinking his body down to lay down on his broad chest. “One of my mates.”

Edward chuckled softly, craning his neck down to press a soft kiss to his tanned temple as he raised his arms to loosely drape over the boy’s thin waist. “Don’t worry Darling, no one can take you away from us.” he cooed, tightening his arms around his middle and pulling him upwards. Once Louis was snug against him, he pressed his nose into the fresh scent mark on the boy's neck. His breathing became deeper, taking in as much of the sweet scent as he could. The succulent fertility emulating from the boy drove the alpha wild, but it was late. He needed to control himself. 

“Alpha,” Louis whispered, fluttering his eyes closed as he laid his head down on his shoulder. His head rocked up and down slowly over the man’s tight skin to scent him. He didn’t even know what he was doing, but it felt right. 

For the first time in years, Louis felt whole. He felt like he found his home, in the same bed with three unlikely heroes playing the role of villains. 

...

_ The months rolled by like hours after his mother’s funeral. Louis felt like a shell of himself. Once a bubbly, bright boy shipped into a dark soul. Nothing made him feel whole. He didn’t want to read, learn, or even eat. His once ocean blue eyes faded to a grey void, the life gone.  _

_ “My boy,” His grandmother sighed, sitting down next to the lump in the bed that covered the omega. He hasn’t left his bed for more than thirty minutes at a time. “I think Nana has an idea to get my Boo back.” She whispered, resting her comforting hang on his back. “You’re sixteen. In two years time, I’m going to drop you off at the big courthouse and you’re going to leave with the love of your life.”  _

_ The omega whimpered softly, slowly peeling the blankets off from his head. He scooted over to lay on his back and gaze up at her. He stayed silent, but he listened.  _

_ “I want you to go into that test as my Boo: my happy boy who deserves his happily ever after. So, we’re going to work on getting you back. Okay? Can you do that for me, little one?” She asked, reaching over to graze her thumb over his cheekbone.  _

_ Louis sniffled softly, pushing his face into her hand slowly. “If they don’t love me how I am, then they don’t love me.” He mumbled, blinking slowly. The woman only hummed softly.  _

_ “Very true, little one. But you’re not you anymore.” _

...

Louis drew in another deep breath of Edward’s scent, his eyes closed comfortably as he curled against the man’s chest. 

_ They love me for me. I’m not leaving.  _ He thought to himself, finally drifting back to sleep. 

Edward merely smiled. The omega’s smell instantly calmed him down, and his dangerous thoughts racking his mind began to cease. Maybe, just maybe, having an omega in his life isn’t that bad.  _ Maybe it’s a blessing.  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little wholesome chapter to get me back in the groove of writing. I took this week off because I actually moved out! Today was the first day I could sit down and write, so I wanted to ease back into it. I hope you guy's still enjoyed the chapter. More will definitely be coming soon!
> 
> Don't you guys worry. I'm not letting this story go dormant. Y'all have my word.


	12. Mystery Pair

Louis was the first to rise in the group. His head slowly lifted from an alpha’s chest, and he looked down to see Edward’s face finally calm. The boy wondered when he managed to finally fall asleep, but didn’t worry much. His blue eyes flickered to the two other identical faces in the bed, his smile starting to widen. Three beautiful alphas all to himself– how could he be so lucky? The omega cocked his head to the side, before slowly guiding himself out of the entanglement of limbs and blankets on the bed. He moved strategically, as he didn’t want an alpha to rise. He licked his lip slightly, standing beside the large mattress before stretching out his body. Louis turned his back to the bed before carefully traveling out of the room. He didn’t notice that three pairs of green eyes snapped open the moment he stood on his feet. 

Marcel blinked slowly, before slowly turning to look towards Harry and Edward. Harry began to get up, but Edward’s arm draped over his chest to lay him back down. “Give him some time, H.” He whispered, his words sounding off his chest like rich caramel dripping down a sweet. He smirked lowly, rolling his head to the door left slightly ajar. 

Louis cooed softly, his little feet pattering down the smooth wooden stairs until he reached the main level. The twink cocked his head to the right, before starting to peek inside of cupboards and drawers to see what the triplets had inside. 

“They’d enjoy breakfast,” he mumbled to himself, pulling out two pans. He wanted to become the perfect omega for the trio, although he was far from the textbook description. However, setting a good first impression wouldn’t hurt. Especially to get Edward to open up more to him, it was always worth a shot. He began to rummage through the fridge and other cupboards, before pulling out enough ingredients to make a hearty breakfast scramble. He personally didn’t eat a lot in the morning, but an omega’s appetite was no match for an alpha’s. And he was going to try and cook for three– the boy had quite the task ahead of him. No matter, this would most likely be a common occurrence. 

Marcel sat up in the bed finally, looking down at his sleepy clones still laying back. The youngest triplet reached over to pat around the closest side table for his glasses. Once his hand found them, he flicked them open and slid them over his nose and on his face. 

“What do you think Lou is up to?” He whispered, watching Harry sit up beside him. 

“I think he’s probably snooping or trying to cook for us.” The middle triplet smiled, shaking his head fondly. “He’s so sweet to us, don’t you agree Eddie?” The eldest only grunted in response. He wasn’t going to share the little scene from the night before. That would be between him and the boy, as he didn’t want to seem weak to his brothers. Edward always felt like he had so much on his shoulders, and one slip would cause it all to fall. 

Louis huffed to himself, starting to fry up some meat that he could find. He tilted his head to the side, flipping and stirring when he sought fit. The omega yearned for acceptance, as he was still the outsider. He was still the one that didn’t fully belong– there was nothing connecting him to the brothers while they were connected by blood. He was connected to them by a test that Edward didn’t even believe in. Minutes passed, Louis had the hearty egg scramble close to completion. The toast was almost done, the fruit was cubed, and drinks were poured. He took a deep breath, glancing over to the base of the stairs. 

“ALPHAS–” Louis shouted. His voice rang through the house, and he immediately heard three pairs of heavy feet smack down to the floorboards and steps exiting the bedroom. He smiled to himself, looking over to the four plates he had stacked up beside the stove. The boy reached over and pulled them into his hand and over to him, smiling as he watched the brothers saunter into the room in the corner of his eye. He reached the stack of plates out and Harry’s hand wrapped around them. 

“Thank you for cooking, Lou, smells amazing–” Harry complimented, bending down and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his fluffy hair. Marcel hummed, taking a plate from Harry. 

“You get better and better every moment,” The youngest hummed, also pressing a kiss to the omega’s temple. Edward didn’t speak, he only took a plate and bent over to press his cool lips to the boy’s exposed neck. Louis froze slightly before a soft mewl trailed from his own thin, pink lips. He only needed a moment to prepare each plate for the alphas and himself, before turning and guiding them over to the kitchen table. 

“Good morning,” Louis preened, plopping down into one of the seats. Harry snaked into the one beside him. Marcel sat in front of Harry on the other side while Edward claimed the seat in front of Louis. The small group partook in small talk, describing the food, and enjoying the little glimpse of the family time. Louis finally finished his much smaller potion before slumping back into the wooden chair. “Alphas?” He asked, switching his gaze between each brother as they all moved their heads to his. 

“So, when do you all think I’ll be able to go to the warehouse?” Louis asked softly, almost undermining his own question. Edward cleared his throat, using the back of his arm to wipe his mouth off. 

“Not until I know who’s trying to crack a case that needs to stay closed, Kitten.” The eldest declared, focusing his deep green eyes into the boy’s soft blue. 

Harry instantly snapped his head in Edward’s direction, Marcel following suit. “What?” 

...

  
  


Niall currently stood within the filing room, chuckling softly with the clerk set to protect and distribute different files to law enforcement or certain public personnel. His right shoulder rested against the eggshell white wall, his tanned arms crossed over his chest. His thoughts rattled inside his head until a voice pulled him back to reality. 

“Describe the two trying to get Ms. Swifts file,” Michael hummed, lazily scrolling through the employee roster from the courthouse. Edward wanted the names of the two rats trying to break open Taylor’s file, and Michael was the one to search. Niall merely shrugged. 

“Lad and a girl– erm,” the Irishman hummed, pulling his hand to his face. His pointer finger curling around his chin as he began to think. “The guy was kind of big, like muscular. The girl was kind of thin. Both attractive. Brown eyes, and both English. I think the guy said he worked in security, and the girl had a desk position.” Niall described, before releasing a deep breath. “Except neither of them had any distinctive features I could just describe. Do ya’ have any photos I could look through?”

Michael merely laughed, slumping back in his dull blue office chair. “We might be in a precinct, but finding lineups of photos aren’t as easy as you’d think. I could; however, try to access electronic copies of their identification cards. They might have–”

“Photo IDs!” Niall chirped, cutting him off as he straightened his posture back up. He rounded the corners of the desk to stare down at the desktop screen, smirking as Michael easily logged into a firewall. Niall guided Michael through different identification cards, dismissing each one. Simply like a lowly night on some dating app, Michael just kept scrolling and scrolling as Niall studied each photo. The pair focused primarily on security and public relations and hoped that these people didn’t give him a false background.

  
  


Hope started to dwindle, and Niall began to grow anxious.  _ Ed would be pissed if I can’t find these people.  _ He thought, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to sink down onto. Finally, Michael swiped down onto one of the last few identification copies, and Niall nearly jumped out of his boots. 

“That’s the guy! Liam Payne, that’s what he looked like.” Niall gasped, reaching forward to tap the screen but Michael shoved his hand away. 

“Don’t smudge my screen, Horan.” He huffed, before printing off the card. With luck now on their side, the pair moved to public relations. A similar amount of time ticked by before Niall pointed out the girl: Eleanor Calder. He handed both sheets over to Niall with a chuckle falling from his thin lips. Niall’s hands wrapped around each sheet of paper as he gazed down at the two familiar faces. 

“Liam and Eleanor...” He mused softly, traveling back to the front of Michael’s desk. “And they have no idea what kind of door they opened.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are y'all thinking so far? I will be moving to a more regular update schedule. I'm pretty settled down into my new apartment which is super exciting! It's amazing to see so many people eager for each update. I have huge plans for this story!


	13. Disappear

“What are you not telling us, Brother?” The middle triplet growled, his green eyes narrowing slightly. His fork fell from his hand and made a soft click against the wooden table. Harry felt his face grow warm as he stared over to his brother’s face; the heat rising beneath his skin. 

Edward merely sighed, slumping back into his chair. “Nothing, you two, I will handle i–”

“Cut your shit, Ed.” Marcel interrupted, slamming a firm fist against the table next. “There’s something going on with our lives work, that may affect our omega, and you believe it’s merely YOU'RE problem?” He scoffed, his eyes burning right into Edward’s forehead like he tried to burn his gaze through his skin. 

Louis felt his chest grow heavy like weights invaded his chest cavity. His blue eyes flickered from each identical brother surrounding the table. Each sound caused a small flinch from the omega. His inner wolf told him to fix it,  _ please your alpha’s,  _ but he couldn’t find himself to mumble a word. 

Edward merely laughed, shaking his head arrogantly beneath the burning stares from his brothers. “I have always dealt with issues like this. Just because there’s a twink at the table, doesn’t mean you lot have to start giving a shit now.” He snorted, continuing to eat the food on his plate. 

“Are you thick?” Harry laughed, almost in disbelief. “We’ve had this same issue for years–” he began, before stopping himself to take a breath. He stood up slowly, his green eyes burrowing through Edward’s blank gaze. Marcel sighed, raising his hand to Harry’s wrist to stop him. Louis was new, and obviously growing flustered by the second. 

“Not the time.” the youngest muttered, pulling his arm back sharply. Harry jolted back down into his seat, merely nodding to his brother. “Later, Edward.” Marcel finished, his head slowly cocking to the side. Silence fell over the dining table, four heads all directing down towards their set plates. Louis took a heavy breath, before perching his head up quickly. 

“Alpha got a text message about two people looking for Taylor’s missing person’s file at the police station and the man that Eddie knows told him that they work at the courthouse so he thinks it might be because of me–” Louis blurted out loudly, eyes bugging from his head. Each alpha jolted slightly at the sudden explosion, all snapping their heads in the boy’s direction. Harry merely smirked at the boy, before turning back to Edward. 

“Good. NOW it’s our problem. Not just yours.” He teased. Edward groaned softly at the Omega, his eyes falling dark. His stomach began to churn. Louis merely whimpered as he hastily stood, grabbing the four plates around the table. 

“I guess breakfast is done, we’re full, I’ll go clean it all up–” He rambled, his head anxiously bobbing from side to side. Marcel chuckled, his large hand wrapping around the closest edge of the plates to pull them from the boy. 

“I’m guessing you’ve sent Niall to figure out their identities.” Marcel hummed, setting the dishes back on the table. “If that’s the case, we’d be able to find them by nightfall. The problem will be solved.” 

“It’s not that simple, brother.” Edward sighed, sinking back against the chair. A soft squeak sounding from the aged furniture. “When I,” he spoke softly, before drawing in a sharp breath, “we, get their names, we’re going to need them to disappear.” 

Louis bit his lip, biting his tongue. He slowly crawled into Marcel’s lap. His thighs draping over each side of his hips. He leaned forward, nuzzling his face into his chest. Marcel looked down to the omega, wrapping his toned arms around his slim frame. He slipped his hands under the oversized top, pressing his cool hands to the small of his back. Harry noticed, reaching his hand over to wrap over the top of his exposed thigh. 

“We can get anyone to disappear, Ed.” Harry murmured. “And once they're gone, it’ll be just us.”

Edward opened his mouth before a soft ping of his phone interrupted him. Three pairs of vivid green eyes slowly trailed down to the man’s phone. Edward slipped his fingers beneath the gadget before flipping it over. His eyes scanned over the message before his plump lips stretched into a meek smirk. As he looked up, both his brother’s mimicked the same expression. 

“Eleanor Calder and Liam Payne. They work in the courthouse, and both had contact with Lou when he took his AOC test.” Edward recited, before lowering his gaze to the back of the omega’s head. “Seems to me, they don’t like who our boy happened to match with.” 

...

Eleanor looked exhausted. After hours of research online, she felt like she didn’t find much more than what she began with. She found countless online forums about the Styles Triplets, but nothing proved credibility. She raked her thin fingers through her brown locks, tightening her grip near her roots to pull. Liam wasn’t much better. He’s scoured through databases, attempting to break through various firewalls to try and find Taylor’s file. They still believed that file was their key to Louis’ salvation.

“Liam,” El sighed, dragging her hands down her face and pulled the skin down with her momentarily. “We have no case. No evidence. Nothing.” Liam dropped a heavy breath. His lungs felt empty, unable to draw in more air. 

“What if Louis is gone now too, Eleanor? What if they hurt him? What if they–” Liam sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn’t finish, as the thought of their dangerous hands on Louis’ milky innocent skin made him feel ill. 

“The Styles Triplets are dangerous. Are we playing with fire here?” Eleanor frowned, pushing her laptop closed on her thighs. “What if they find out what we’re doing? Will we disappear too?” Liam merely laughed, although his exhaustion translated through the empty sound. 

“We were too careful, El. We went to the police, didn’t provide names, and used protective spyware equipment today. They’d have to have some ridiculous connection to find us. Who the fuck would betray the good of the people to connect with them?” Liam hummed, rocking his head over to gaze at the tired woman. 

“It’s cute to see how confident you two are.” A voice guffawed from across the room, causing the two to freeze in their spot. Liam slowly pivoted his head in the direction of the voice. His rich brown eyes landed on a deep silhouette in the far corner before more heads around the figure came into view.

“Fuck out of here,” Liam ordered, pushing himself to his feet. He reached behind him to grab his utility belt, as he had low-grade weapons within it. 

“You’re playing with fire, Payne.” Niall finally laughed, before raising a specialized gun towards the pair. “Goodnight.” He hummed. His finger pressed down onto the trigger, a silent dart shooting from the barrel. The dart landed in Liam’s shoulder, causing the large alpha’s eyes to roll back into his head, his shoulders smacked against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Eleanor screamed, her hands covering her mouth as she watched him succumb to the foreign dart. Niall simply aimed towards the cowering beta, before pulling the trigger once again. It landed just above her collarbone. Her eyes fluttered closed before she sunk down to the floor alongside Liam. 

“The boys are going to love these two.” Niall snorted, pointing to the sedated bodies for his men to take. “Let’s head to the warehouse.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a little action. Don't worry, we're going to get some fluff soon. Enjoy!


	14. Pretty Boy

Louis felt all the air in his lungs being sucked out at the mention of the names. While he remembered the two names, he couldn’t understand the importance. Eleanor, the nice lady behind the filthy desk. He thought back to how excited she seemed when he was matched, especially so suddenly. However, he could also recall how all the light drained from her face when she read exactly who he matched with. _She still led me out to my alphas, it’s not her job to try and change the test. Why would she be inserting herself into my life?_ The boy thought, his head tucked tightly into Marcel’s shoulder. His thoughts began to shift towards the guard: Liam. He seemed like an alpha that would have preferred to have matched with the omega, is that why he was Eleanor’s partner in crime? He began to rack his little brain to the point where he felt a small headache coming along. Louis’ skin began to feel hot underneath his alpha’s clothes that covered his body, but the heat wasn’t welcomed. 

Marcel’s hand remained firmly pressed against the small of his omega’s back, slipped carefully under the baggy top. He mostly listened to Edward’s reciting of the text, although his focus began to shift towards the anxious bundle on his thighs. He flickered his gaze down to the boy’s small face, before slowly lowering his head into Louis’ neck. His nose brushed against the boy’s neck as he took shallow, cautious sniffs against his skin. He could sense distress, fear, and confusion. His inner wolf began to tense, and he wanted to protect and soothe his boy. 

“Baby,” Marcel whispered into the omega’s ear, his lips teasing his small lobe. He almost yanked Louis out of his spiraling thoughts with a jolt, catching him off guard. All he mustered up as a response was a simple whimper; showing his alpha that he was listening. “What’s the matter, love? You’re so tense.” The alpha whispered, before tightening his grip around his waist to hug him closer to his chest. 

“I don’t get it,” Louis whispered, his voice glass-like. One slip up would cause it to break. “Why would they insert themselves into my match. My alphas.” He whispered, daringly pulling his face from the confines of Marcel’s shoulder to look at his face. He didn’t expect to see him so concerned; although, he couldn’t help but gaze. The youngest alpha’s face seemed calm but amazingly tense. His thin eyebrows were nearly knit over his deep eyes. His stare was constant, constantly flickering between Louis’ blue eyes. Marcel’s already sharp cheekbones were striking like he sucked his cheeks between his teeth. 

“We’re going to figure that out, little one. Don’t worry your pretty head,” the youngest triplet cooed, catching his brother’s attention from around the table. Harry’s head immediately turned to the boy, his brows pulling together to match his brother’s. Edward merely cocked his head in the direction of the cuddling pair, before tilting his head to the side. Louis took a deep breath, feeling two new pairs of eyes landing on him. He slowly sat up in Marcel’s lap, turning to face his three new alphas. 

“I want to talk to them,” Louis spoke, attempting to be as assertive as he could. His voice trembled slightly, but his seriousness stuck to the words. Edward snorted instantly, his nose scrunching at the idea. He opened his mouth to shut down the omega, only to be interrupted. “I don’t care what you want, this is about me and I deserve to learn the root of their cause myself.” Louis retorted, taking a deep breath. 

Edward’s eyes shaded over while the other triplet’s lungs seemed to deflate. The eldest alpha’s hand smacked down onto the table as a smirk stretched his lips. “You think you can give me an order?” He dared, lowering his head as his gaze focused in on Louis. To his surprise, the omega didn’t whimper or whine, but nod. A quick breath shot from his nose, causing a sharp sound to fill the tense dining room. 

“Alphas–” Louis began, this time only focused on Edward. “Take me to the Warehouse.” His words felt forced, as his intimidation began to collide with his newfound confidence.

“Say please, Omega. Where are your manners?” Harry mused, impressed at the charge the boy tried to take. Louis’s eyes widened, almost hiccuping his response. 

“Please?” Louis squeaked, earning a kiss to his temple from Marcel. 

Edward drew in another sharp breath, a theme when it came to him, before slumping back into his seat. “H, Marce,” He started, sucking on his teeth. “Take Louis upstairs and get him dressed, suitable attire. Be at the front door in fifteen minutes.” Harry and Marcel sported surprised looks on their faces. They felt proud of their stern sibling, but also slight worry in fear that he was sick. Nevertheless, it was best to move quickly to prevent Edward from changing his mind. Harry turned in his seat and slipped his hands under Louis’s arms before lifting him as he stood himself, propping the twink on his hip. 

“Let's go get ready, love. Looks like you’re coming to work.” He smirked. 

...

Niall felt pleased with his work. Eleanor and Liam were comfortable laying in the back of their SUV, not even bounded. Of course, it would truly be overkill at this point. He sat comfortably in the passenger's seat, humbly scrolling through some music options on his phone. Small talk floated between the men in the car, as the driver turned into an underground garage. A door began to lift to allow the car inside. To the unwatchful eye, it wouldn’t have been noticed. It was shielded beneath a faux brick wall, one that looked like it would be impossible to move. Anything to keep their inner sanctum private. The two in the back didn’t even seem to shift as the smooth ride came to an end. 

Not before long, Niall’s two men hoisted Liam and Eleanor out of the hatch. They held them carefully, before walking into another door. Rounding a few corners, passing through doorways, and winding through corridors before finally reaching a dark room. Inside held two empty leather chairs atop of a faux fur rug surrounded by dangerously blank walls. The men carefully slipped the two into the chairs, finally moving to just secure their ankles to the feet of the chairs. No one wanted to risk these two escaping and ruining the ambiance inside the Warehouse. 

“Job well done,” Niall chirped. “Let us get a drink, and wait for the boys.” 

...

Harry stood in the center of a marvelous walk-in closet, scanning through the various outfits inside to assure himself he chose correctly for his boy. A squeal radiating from the bathroom tore him from his thoughts, a charming smile tugging at his lips. He turned and slipped his head from the closet to look towards the source of the pretty sound. His eyes locked onto the back of Louis’s fluffy head. The omega giggled eagerly, scrunching his nose up as he gazed up to Marcel holding a mascara tube and wand in his hands. 

“Love, you’re the one that wanted mascara– if you keep giggling and moving I’ll fuck up,” Marcel snorted, fondly bending over and pressing a delicate kiss to the tip of his nose. 

“Here,” Harry chirped as he traveled over the floor towards the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist from behind. “If I secure the giggle bug in place, he can’t mess up the process.” Louis preened under the middle alpha, cuddling back into his chest. He gazed up at Marcel fondly, while his body relaxed into Harry’s. With the added support, Marcel was able to coat the boy’s long lashes the way he wanted. Finally, he stepped back and looked down at the boy, his lips twisted into a smile. 

“Beautiful.” Marcel complemented softly. 

“As always,” Harry whispered. 

The omega felt unbelievably comfortable between two of his alphas until a booming voice boomed from the main floor. 

“It’s been sixteen minutes!” Edward shouted, before using his fist to pound against the front door. “Let's go!”

“Calm down, you blasted buffoon,” Marcel spat back down the stairs. Harry merely chuckled as he slowly raised the omega up and to his hip. 

“Time to go, baby. You get to see where all the magic happens.” Harry mused, before turning and taking the boy down the stairs with Marcel in tow. 

Edward stood in the entryway, prepared to shout up yet another complaint to the trip upstairs. He turned on his heels at the sound of the heavy footsteps descending the stairs. His emerald eyes locked onto the accented blue ones belonging to his omega before his words fell from his mouth. His jaw almost dropped, so he locked it in place. 

“There’s my pretty boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Next chapter will be Lou's first time in the Warehouse!


	15. Imprint

_ “There’s my pretty boy.” _

The simple words instantly rattled around Louis’ brain as he gazed towards his most aloof lover. He looked over his face quickly, before a lump swelled in the back of his throat. Edward looked so  _ fond  _ of him. This was it, what he’s been looking for from Edward– a look of love. Memories filled his head of his parents and the beautiful way his father would look at his mother. The way his eyes would gaze over her face like it was always the first time he saw her– is what he was getting from the alpha he never believed it would come from. Louis attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as a peachy blush heated his round cheeks. Marcel and Harry always made him feel pretty, wanted, and  _ loved _ . But Edward– he made him feel like an afterthought sometimes. A simple compliment made him feel like he could leap over the moon before a welcoming heat began to dwell inside his tummy. 

“Let’s get going,” Edward mused, watching his brothers start to slip on their shoes. Although Marcel made sure that Louis got a coat slipped on as well. The triplets ventured out of the front door, Marcel being the only one to remember to lock the door behind them. Harry carefully placed Louis in the backseat of the vehicle and buckled him in. Louis watched his hands work over his waist with the seatbelt carefully, finding a newfound interest in the man’s hands. He felt a similar feeling to the one he felt from Edward’s eyes; a heat building up in the depths of his tummy. Harry shut the boy’s door once he was secure and quickly rounded the car to climb inside behind him. Marcel pouted lightly, silently getting into the passenger’s seat. No one even dared for the drivers– that belonged to Edward. 

Once all the boys were buckled inside, Edward peeled out of the drive and onto the main road. The triplets didn’t want to live too close to their beloved passion project, as to make sure there wouldn’t be a risk of it being found. However, they were within an hour's drive. Louis looked to his left, allowing his eyes to focus down on Harry’s hands resting on his denim-clad thighs. Harry’s eyes; however, were glued onto Louis’. He daringly moved his hands up and down his own thighs, as if he was settling into the car seat, but he was testing his omega. He fixed his gaze to Louis’ eyes, watching as his sapphire eyes flowed side to side to watch his hands. Harry knew what Louis was doing, even if the boy didn’t. With a smirk, he pulled out his cellphone from his tight pocket and whipped up a quick text to Marcel. 

Marcel’s phone vibrated in his pocket causing him to slip it out and to his hand. He read the text, and his eyes widened slightly. 

**Harry: Louis staring at my hands. I think he’s starting the imprinting process.**

While Marcel was a stickler for safe, defensive driving– Edward had to see. He carefully held his phone in front of Edward’s line of view, although making sure the alpha could continue to comfortably see the road, for him to read. And Edward did. 

_ The omega is starting to imprint on us.  _ Edward thought, tightening his grip on the wheel.  _ Harry’s hands are first, are they? What do I have that he’d want to imprint? What the fuck does Marcel have?  _ His thoughts began to spiral, but they were all sparked by curiosity. But was curiosity the only factor? Was lust dinging around in his mind, possibly love? 

Marcel felt giddy. The moment he’d hop out of the car, his eyes would be glued to Lou’s. He wanted to see if there was anything of his that the boy would stare at. Although he was worried there wouldn’t be. As he attempted to push his insecurities out of his brain, he thought about the prize. If Louis really was starting to imprint on the three brothers, then that means their omega began to edge closer to mating. 

The car ride fell silent throughout the rest of the drive. Each person was focused on something different. Louis was fixated on Harry’s hands, Harry on Louis’ eyes, Marcel on Harry’s text, and Edward on the road. None of them left room for conversation, but the venture still felt comfortable. Soon enough, Edward pulled the car into the same camouflaged underground garage door as Niall’s men did an hour prior. Edward cruised the vehicle towards their personal parking space and stopped the car before turning it off. Marcel hopped out of the car and slammed the door shop before flying Louis’ open. The omega gasped before turning his focus towards the youngest alpha. He looked up to his face, before slowly lowering his gaze to Marcel’s pink lips. He sank his teeth down into his own, letting his head fall somewhat to the side. For the third time, the same heat boiled inside of him, and he felt completely transfixed. Marcel’s breath stopped inside his chest before he dragged his tongue over his smooth bottom lip slowly. All while watching Louis’ blue eyes distinctly follow the trail.  _ Lou likes Harry’s hands and my lips. Interesting.  _

Edward and Harry hopped out of the car simultaneously on the other side. Harry rounded around the car to get back to Louis, while Edward just wanted to go inside. Harry looked down to the omega’s eyes and followed the direction of the boy’s stare to Marcel’s mouth. His own began to stretch to the smuggest smirk he could sport, as his assumption was right. The boy began the imprinting process. The omega seemed to start slow, but Louis didn’t know anything. The alphas had to teach him everything he would soon learn, and they were fine with that. 

Edward stood at the entrance to the secure oasis, looking at the slow trio rather annoyed. He delivered three sharp knocks to the metal door, the sound booming through the packing parking garage, in order to earn their attention. Harry and Marcel both turned their heads to the irritated clone, while Louis craned his neck to the side in order to keep his gaze locked on Marcel’s lips. Harry wrapped his strong arm around the boy’s slim shoulders and began to guide him to the door. To appease the omega, he made sure to rest his hand firmly on his shoulder and to deliver a small squeeze. Almost to acknowledge the boy’s newfound interest. Although Louis didn’t know any better. He didn’t understand what or why he was gazing. The omega merely calmed, nudging his shoulder up into his hand. Like he was promoting a stronger grip on his shoulder. 

Edward watched the small scene, from Louis’ fixation on his brother’s lips to his calming under Harry’s grip. He began to think about the omega’s focus, and he couldn’t think of why he would be fixated on those certain parts. Hands and mouth? What would be the part of Edward that could attempt to harness all of Louis’ attention? He wouldn’t know, until the exact moment, he finally noticed. 

The brothers lead the omega inside the steel door into a dimly lit hallway, starting to wind down the same halls and around the same corners that Eleanor and Liam were hauled through before. The triplets knew exactly where Niall would have taken them, and didn’t slow down to allow Louis ample time to get a good look at everything he passed. Currently the small family was working through the maze of halls that could get an unknown passerby lost easily. If any of them lost sight on Lou, they’d have a hell of a time going back to find him again. At least the triplets had the maze learned better than the backs of their large, bony hands. The halls were a sight for themselves, each matching the same ambiance as the rest. However, they didn’t stand a chance compared to the heart of their inner sanctum. The main ballroom of the Warehouse– the performance room. The boys led Louis into a room finally, where the unconscious bodies of Eleanor and Liam laid resting in the comfortable leather chairs. Louis’ eyes finally locked onto the faces of the two beings trying to fuck up his new mating ritual. Maybe a day before he would have held pity in his heart for the two, as their good nature led them astray. But now– now that the omega began his side of the bonding ritual, he felt anger at the sight of the two sleeping patrons. This beta and alpha duo were trying to pull him away from his soon-to-be mates, and he couldn’t stand for that. The idea made him nearly see red. 

“Boys!” A cheery voice rang out from the opposite side of the room as a perky Irishman sauntered inside. “So this little tartelette is your omega. Lewis, is it?” Niall chirped, stopping directly in front of the omega. 

“Louis,” Marcel corrected, before giving him a small grin. The Horans were close family friends of the Styles family. The men all seemed to grow up at the same time, meaning they could rely on one another if so needed. Originally, Niall would have been the suspected mate for the triplets, if he didn’t present as an alpha. From how frail he was during his childhood, it was easy to assume the latter. 

“Louis,” Niall mused, gazing down to the obviously curious omega. Louis looked up at him eagerly, his eyes filled with wonder. He finally was inside the very place he was told he’d never see and was excited! Louis held out his hand, offering a shy greeting to the taller Irishman as Niall politely accepted the handshake. ‘Well boys,” Niall hummed as he spun around on his heels to face the dubious pair. “They should be coming back at any moment now. We only gave them enough tranquilizers to last the majority of the drive and to get them situated. Can’t imagine they’ll be snoozing much longer.” His voice seemed pleasant, and Louis could understand why the triplets would like him. 

Almost like clockwork, Eleanor’s head began to bob slightly. Her “medication” was quickly wearing off as she began to wake up from the unwarranted slumber. She lifted her head before it fell back momentarily from how groggy she was. Liam followed suit, starting with squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could before tearing them back open. The two didn’t focus on getting a sense of their surroundings for too long, because once they both had their heads up and eyes open– their gazes locked onto Louis. 

“L-Lou–” Eleanor croaked, almost squinting to get a better look at the small omega across the room. “Lou– Lou we were trying to save y-you–” her voice was comparable to gravel. Extremely rough and unpleasant to hear fill the soundless void of the room. 

“Did they h-hurt you, Omega–” Liam began before Edward cleared his throat. 

“You do not have the damn right to address our Louis formally.” He spat, crossing over the room to stand over the two fearful captives. “State you're fucking business. Save him from what? Us? His destined mates?” The eldest alpha’s voice was noticeably angry like he was moments away from exploding. 

Louis whined at the sound of Edward’s voice before he tore himself away from under Harry’s grip. “No– No Alpha I want to talk to them.” He huffed, toddling over the velvety floor to meet his alpha and slide in front of him. He took a deep breath before shifting his gaze between Eleanor and Liam’s concerned expressions. 

“I matched with my alphas fair and square. Why are you two trying to ruin that for me?” Louis asked, his voice seems so soft. It was hard for him to raise it, or to be able to sound so intimidating like Edward. But his words remained as strong as he could have them be. 

Liam audibly sighed, looking to Eleanor as she began to speak. “The Styles Triplets are dangerous, Lou. We both saw how little and uneducated you were, and– and we didn’t want them to hurt you.” She began before Liam cut her off. 

“They make innocent people disappear without a trace– they’re murders.” Liam sneered, looking from Lou’s somber expression to Edward’s livid one. Louis began to grow angry at the accusations before he slowly bent down to be at eye level with the two courthouse employees. 

“My alphas save people’s lives,” Louis said, his voice as clear as glass. “If you're referring to Ms. Swift, she’s somewhere inside these very walls. They give lost people a home, just as you’re trying to take me away from mine. My alpha’s make me happy, and I'm never going to let two people ruin that for me. Being mated is all i’ve wanted, and now that I get it– two strangers want to strip that away from me?” Louis scoffed, standing straight up again. He seemed to be learning from Edward, as height over whoever one talks down to really does add a sense of intimidation. Even for an omega. 

“Alpha M talks me through everything, and always makes sure that my voice is heard even though it’s small. He makes me feel special, and like my words have meaning. Alpha H always touches me and makes sure that I’m warm and secure. He clothes me and makes sure I’m comfortable. And Alpha E,” Louis took a breath, his face beat red from his anger starting to pour from his lips. “Alpha E never takes his eyes off of me and makes me feel pretty and like I’m wanted. And I refuse to let two selfish government workers get on a high-horse and try and take this away from me. Everyone I've ever loved has been stripped from me, and I never want that to happen again.”

Harry, Marcel, and Edward stood straight, their eyes nearly bugged from their heads. It all seemed to make sense– Louis gravitated towards the parts of them that made him feel like  _ their  _ omega. Without even trying, simple parts of their being were enough to encapture the omega into their world and allow him to feel safe within their home. Edward smirked, as he figured out which part of him the boy began to imprint on: his eyes. And as he used them to gaze upon his omega, he found a small wet spot grow on the boy's behind. Seemed like his passion for defending his alphas started something wonderful. 

Maybe their precious omega would be able to mate sooner than he thought. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more surprise chapter to celebrate the New Year! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Thank you for the comments and the love for this story and these characters, I'm so grateful for it. Thank you!!!


	16. Perform

_“I don’t want him to grow up without me,” Jay whispered, dropping down to the couch beside her mother. Louis was merely asleep upstairs, but she still didn’t want to risk waking him. “He needs someone to show him what it means to be an omega, but how to be different.”_

_Her mother merely sighed, hooking her arms around her daughter’s shoulders. “He needs to be taught how to cook, clean, and be a mother himself. What do you mean, different?”_

_“Different,” Jay mumbled, laying her head flat on her mother’s shoulder. “I don’t want him to submit to some alpha. I want him to be able to hold his own, especially if he doesn’t match in his test right away. He needs to be able to learn how to support himself before he has to support some big, dumb alpha.” Her voice grew bitter, the thought of her alpha selfishly leaving her so young, so soon, left her nearly angry._

_“Alright,” her mother huffed softly, “You... He’ll... Louis will be different.”_

Louis’ face felt warm and would be hot to the touch. His cheeks were a splotchy pink shade forming small spider webs on his cheeks. For years he felt like lost his purpose and anything that gave him his meaning. Until he met his alphas, and the spark within his small frame seemed to reignite. He looked down at the shocked expressions plastered on Eleanor and Liam’s faces. Louis gulped, stepping back sporadically until he pressed his back into Harry’s chest. His alpha accepted the gesture, securing his arms around the boy’s slim waist to hug him back. 

Edward bent down to match the eye level of the two government workers, narrowing his eyes to add to his intimidation factor. “I believe my omega deserves an apology from you both. For your picking, prodding, and fucking with our mating process. Don’t you agree?” He spat, before tugging his lips back over his teeth to snarl. Eleanor immediately whimpered, while Liam growled in response. The growl didn’t sit well inside Marcel, who stepped forward to the bounded alpha. He pulled back his leg quietly, before kicking his toe into Liam’s unprotected kneecap. The alpha cried out, his head falling back from the pain. He gritted his teeth, before roaring out an apology. Eleanor gasped at the sight, before snapping her head in Louis’ direction. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry Louis.” Eleanor croaked, shivering inside of the leather seat. The omega smiled, nodding his head slightly. 

“Thanks. Leave me alone. Thank you.” He chirped, before looking up to look at Harry’s content expression. Harry didn’t pay much attention to his brothers, as his focus preferably locked onto the feeling of a new damp spot on the behind of his omega pressed into his groin. He bent down slowly, nudging the tip of his nose into Lou’s exposed neck. He sniffed over the boy’s skin, closing his eyes as he did so. A sweet, innocent scent filled his nostrils. His hold around the omega’s waist tightened as his inner alpha began to awaken. While Louis’ outburst was enough to bring him to light, his reaction post-explosion pulled him to consciousness. 

Marcel glanced back towards the small scene behind him, before glancing back to Edward. “Niall will take care of you both, and take you home. This better is the last time we hear you're pathetic names.” The youngest snarled, turning his back on the pair to face his omega. Marcel closed the gap between the two, wrapping his large hands around his thin biceps before squatting down in front of him. 

“Now, darling, you wanted to see the Warehouse. I think you’ve waited long enough, don’t you baby?” He whispered, rolling his thumbs over the boy’s sleeved arms. Louis giggled slightly, raising his hands to rest against Marcel’s shoulders. He nodded, bending down to deliver a delicate kiss to his nose. 

Edward wasn’t bothered by the trio behind him. His eyes never left the pathetic pair in front of him. He slowly stood up before he snapped his fingers in Niall’s direction and pointed in their direction. “Get them out of here and return them to where you found them. If they were smart, they’d just go home whenever they wake up.” He said, before tilting his head to the side slowly. He flicked his eyes between Eleanor and Liam’s nervous expressions. “Also, just to set shit straight. Stop fucking with Ms. Swift's file. She’s fine, and most likely twirling around a pole at this time. Keep your noses out of where they don’t belong. Got it?” 

Niall crossed over the room with two small syringes in hand. “Alright, you two, night night.” He nearly giggled, using each needle for both captives. They fell unconscious instantly, their faces looking serene. Two men worked towards unbinding them and lifting them over their shoulders and out of the room. 

Louis didn’t pay any mind to the sleepy exit, as his eyes were glued to Marcel’s lips. He watched him speak intently, soaking in his words like a sponge. He smiled lightly, nodding his head sweetly. “Long enough, Daddy.” He whispered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Come along, baby,” Marcel whispered, returning to his full height before turning on his heels. Harry pulled his arms back from around Louis’ waist to press his hand against the small of his back. 

The three alphas began to walk the curious omega down another set of winding halls until they set their gaze on a deep oak door at the end of the last corridor. Edward looked back to Louis with a slight smirk, before wrapping his strong hand around the brass knob and turning it slowly. 

“Welcome to paradise, Omega,” Edward whispered, before carefully pushing the door open.

Louis finally had his first look into the dwelling he’s thought about ever since the first mention of it at the cabin. For the first time, he stepped away from his alphas and into the heart of the complex building. He pulled in the deepest breath he could. He could smell sweet cherries, tart wine, and a salty fog of sweat. He took careful steps over the sparkling floors, his hands reaching out to drag over every table, stage, and counter he passed by. 

He looked up, his gaze locking on a stunning blond omega at the top of a gold pole. She slowly spun her body down the pole like water rolling through a delicate river. Each turn, bend, and twist seemed intentional and beautiful. The beautiful omega fluently landed on her studded feed and looked down to the curious boy at the base of the stage. She looked behind him to see three proud faces belonging to the Styles Triplets. From that moment, she knew who the curious boy at the base of her art was. 

“You must be Louis,” she smiled, squatting down to be at eye level with the boy. “I’m Taylor, lovely to find your acquaintance.” She purred, before sliding off the stage to stand beside him. “Alphas. I’ll take him from here.” Taylor announced to the brothers, before comfortably wrapping her slim arm around Louis’ shoulders. Edward merely nodded, stepping away from his brothers to go and make his rounds around the heart of the club. Marcel expelled a deep breath from his lungs, looking at Harry. Harry nodded, nudging Marce’s side before stepping back to relax in a booth. They’d keep their eyes on the boy but wanted him to find the beauty of the Warehouse for himself. 

Louis looked like a child in his first toy store. Everywhere he looked left another beautiful sight to behold. The guys, the gals, and pals seemed to embody what freedom was meant to be. They each looked comfortable like they were all at home. Taylor winded the boy through tables, small stages, and behind the bar. All while pointing out fun details and aspects of her life. 

“Now, LouBou,” she smiled. “I think you deserve to have the front seat to the main show tonight.” She purred, grabbing a Shirley Temple from the bartender and slipping it into his excited hands. The omega sat down in the comfiest leather loveseat before guiding Louis down to sit beside her. 

“What’s the main show?” Louis cooed, his eyes nearly bulging from his head with wonder. He wrapped his lips around the petal pink straw to sip his drink. 

“More like, who is the main show.” Taylor mused, comfortably relaxing back in the seat with her arm around Louis’ shoulders. “Selena, Selena Gomez. The moment that curtain pulls open, your world will be changed for the better.” She giggled, nudging her head against his. The seats around the new pairing began to fill up at a steady rate. Everyone wanted to have a perfect view of the show, but none of them could compare to the excitement inside Louis. 

Louis sipped his drink slowly, his eyes glued to the velvet burgundy curtains. They looked like they had authentic sterling silver woven through the threads, as they just glistened in the dim room. The fabric slowly swayed atop of the stage, and Louis knew that a star stood behind. Marcel and Harry sat just behind the omega, their identical eyes glued to the back of his brown, wispy head. 

“He’s doing better than I thought he would,” Harry whispered, pressing two curled fingers against his lips. Marcel merely chuckled and slowly shook his head. 

“Louis is our mate. If he reacted badly to our passion project, he’d be no omega of ours. He was born to love it.”

The already low lighting fell dark before a gold spotlight shined onto the center of the stage. The curtains slowly pulled apart to either side of the stage, allowing the warm light to shine on the back of the beautiful amber haired omega standing in the center. Sultry music began to fill Louis’ ears. He didn’t know if he continued to breathe, as he was engulfed in the sexy ambiance filling the club. 

Selena stood proudly in the center of the stage. Her body was clad in a glimmering sequin bodysuit, hip popped with her hand on her waist. With a bang of a drum, she tossed her free arm into the air. The guitar began to strum, the piano began to play before the real show began. The omega slowly raised her hand from her waist to wrap around the shiny base of the pole. She slowly walked her body around the pole to finally face the audience. She had a proud expression on her face, gazing at the hundreds of faces glued to hers. Of course, eyes likely were dragging down towards her body. All expected, of course. Her body began to move with the music, like the beat guided her up and around her pole. She seemed perfectly in her element, as a performer with no strings attached. As she guided through her performance, she embodied the underlying meaning of the Warehouse: freedom. 

Louis had to set his glass down on the table in front of him, as his excitement would cause him to drop it. His head swayed in each direction like Selena’s body. He watched as she climbed the pole effortlessly, before hooking her legs around the steel base to twirl back down. She remained strong in the center of the tall pole, before slowly bending her spine backward to face the stage. Her manicured hands wrapped around the pole beneath her body, allowing her the form to be able to delicately flip down back to the floor of the stage to finish her performance in a split. 

Louis had tears in his eyes as the audience began to roar with claps and cheers. He sobbed out, starting to clap his small hands together excitedly. Her performance moved him and left the innocent omega inspired. He slumped back into his chair, a light sob falling from his lips. The boy had found his spark, and he felt like he was ready for anything. Of course, he also felt a sense of competition. He wondered if his alphas ever watched these lovely performers and thought about what they would be like. He thought about Taylor and how important she is to his alphas– was she their original choice? Would they prefer to have her as their omega versus him? 

He felt like he had to live up to a whole new expectation he didn’t know existed. His inner wolf squealed and screamed within him. His inner self seemed to egg him on and caused his tummy to start to twist and turn. Louis pressed his thighs together as his spine began to arch. A comforting heat spread over his body, as images of his alphas began to fill his mind. He saw Edward’s eyes like they were gazing down on his reaction. He could almost hear Marcel talking to him through his experience. Of course, it was like Harry’s hands dragged down his sides to his hips aiming to spread his thighs. Simple aspects of his alphas were enough to drive him further off the edge he balanced on, although he felt like he was on cloud nine. He closed his eyes, his head falling back against the back cushion of the seat. He wanted to feel his euphoria forever. The familiar, beloved heat began to boil inside his tummy as he finally noticed a wet sensation leak into his panties. 

Harry stood behind the omega with a smirk proud on his face. He gazed down at the boy writhing around and knew the boy was on the edge of finalizing the mating process. Possibly his first heat dared to bust free, opening Louis’ mind and body to the possibility of accepting the mating bites. He rested his firm hands down on the boy’s thin shoulders, pressing his thumbs back into his shoulder blades. Louis gasped at the sudden feeling, squeezing his eyes shut tighter than before. Marcel bent over the back of the seat, brushing his lips against Louis’ open ear. 

“I think it’s time for us to take you home, darling.” Marcel purred, before using his teeth to nip against his lobe. The omega cried out, although no sound fell out of his lips. Finally, the boy lifted his head and pulled his eyes open: only to find Edward’s stark green eyes. 

“P-Please take me home, alphas. I need to go home.” Louis whispered, watching as Edward merely nodded. 

Louis felt hot. But was it merely excitement, or his first heat? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Mating.

Louis’s body writhed in the backseat. His skin felt like it boiled under his clothes like water would steam off at first contact. From the words he mumbled in the loveseat, the alpha wasted no time lifting him up and taking him directly to the garage to get inside the car. Edward drove like a madman, peeling around other cars on the road. He couldn’t spare a single second, as the omega in the back could be slipping into his first heat. What kind of alpha would he be if he made him suffer in the back of a car? 

Harry and Marcel sat in the backseat with Louis, sandwiching him in the middle. Harry kept his nose embedded into the boy’s neck, sniffing periodically to see if there were any changes in the boy’s already exhilarating scent. He worked over the omega’s tender scent spot. He could feel himself growing irritated at how bare the boy’s neck was as if he didn’t have any alphas at all. Preferably, that would change by daybreak. Marcel currently worked to calm the boy the best he could. One hand stroked over the boy’s thigh, occasionally delivering a small squeeze to his tender upper thigh. His other hand raked through the boy’s wispy hair. Marcel felt concerned. He felt worried his brothers could be getting their hopes up about the omega slipping into his first heat. The omega didn’t have any experience of his heat, not to mention having three easily overpowering alpha’s surrounding him. If they dared to overwork him, it would fuck their entire mating process. Even worse, it could severely damage the boy if he wasn’t ready. From the omega’s state, Marcel concluded that he wasn’t listening. He’d be too concerned with his new being. 

“We have to be careful with him, brothers.” Marcel hummed softly. Although he was concerned, he kept his tone light. If he voiced all his concern, Louis could sense tension. He didn’t want that. 

“Do you think he can handle all of us?” Harry pouted, pecking small kisses over Louis’ shoulder. Edward chuckled from the front seat, before raising his hand to adjust his rearview mirror to face Louis’ stunning face. 

“We will start slow. Foreplay, boys. Work him through this. For all we know, he might not be able to handle penetration, but Louis...” He paused, narrowing his gaze at the road as his lips tugged back into a smirk. “Louis is vocal. If he wants to be fucked, he’ll ask and we’ll deliver. Marcel will be first.” He ordered, ignoring the small scoff from Harry. 

“Marcel will be first,” Edward repeated, nodding his head. “He’s the most careful. He can control himself from going too hard and too fast prematurely. Once Louis finishes, and if he decides he wants more, then Harry.” He hummed, glancing at the sliver of Harry’s face in the mirror before back to the dark road. “It’s his first heat. He won’t be able to handle me, just yet.” 

Marcel frowned at his brother, biting at his lip before he nodded. “If you don’t think he can handle all three of us, then, then we can’t mate tonight. It all has to be one– all together. Otherwise, the bond wouldn’t be equal. Edward’s wouldn’t be cohesive if it didn’t all happen tonight.” 

Edward chuckled. “We don’t know until we get there. You boys may be jumping the gun, he probably can’t handle getting fucked yet.” His tone harshened before he pulled a hand off the wheel to adjust the growing bulge in his jeans. 

It didn’t take long for the head alpha to pull into the main drive towards the Styles’ cabin. From how he drove, it wouldn’t shock anyone with how much time he was able to shave off of the estimated arrival. Edward parked the car and immediately jumped out, jogging towards the front door to unlock it and open it wide. Harry carefully slid from the backseat, watching as Marcel unbuckled the boy for Harry to guide out of the car and into his arms. 

Louis finally opened his eyes, gazing up to Harry. The alpha looked frazzled but excited. His excitement fueled the boy, as he figured it was because of him. He released the highest squeal yet, earning a look from each Alpha. Louis slipped his arms to hook around Harry’s neck and secured his fingers into the back curls of his hair. He leaned forward, before he started to press delicate, wet kisses against the middle triplet’s neck. His actions surprised Harry, but he figured that he learned it from their scene in the living room some time ago. 

Harry moved the boy quickly into the house. Marcel’s interest peaked as he watched the omega work his lips against his brother’s neck. Edward felt more impressed, using his key fob to lock the car before slamming the front door of the cabin closed. The alphas surrounded Louis as they ventured up the stairs towards the bedroom: home base. 

Louis felt wired, grazing his teeth against Harry’s soft skin. He didn’t notice the alpha lower him on the bed until he pulled away from him. The omega whined, reaching out for the three desperately. He pulled his hands back towards himself before he messily yanked his own sweater over his head to fall beside him on the bed. His thighs felt wet, and he concluded that his leggings had to go. Harry’s eyes glued onto the growing wet spot on the boy’s behind. He sunk his knees down into the bed slowly, allowing his head to duck into Louis’ exposed neck. His hands trailed down his newly exposed chest towards the waistband of his leggings, slipping his fingers beneath the constricting fabric before slowly tugging them down. Louis gasped as the chilled air met with his wet thighs, causing goosebumps to form over his skin. 

Marcel was next to crawl onto the bed, sinking down into the mattress beside the omega. He worked his hands down his sides slowly towards his hips before yanking the boy back to rest in his lap. Louis mewled quietly, pressing his back against the man's clothed chest. Harry bent forward, using his lips to start stimulating his thighs. As he edged closed to the boy’s wet mound, he captured a small taste of the slick that ran down his thighs. Harry froze, licking his lips slowly. A low growl sounds from deep within his chest. He slowly wrapped his hand around the thigh closest to him before pulling it towards him. Harry bent over his leg, before burying his face between his supple thighs. He tugged at the damp, thin fabric over his tempting hole with his teeth, causing it to slap back against his skin once he released it. 

Louis hissed, looking down to Harry nestling between his thighs. He tensed his muscles, before starting to grind down against Marcel’s thighs and Harry’s face. His own hands pulled to his hips to hook under the waistband of his last garment. 

“Off- off,” The boy begged, bouncing lightly in Marcel’s lap. Harry cooed, looking up to his desperate face as he hooked his fingers in beside Lou’s. 

“Of course, darling,” He whispered, pressing a hot kiss to his hip as he guided the panties down his thighs and off his legs. Louis’s core was tender, pink, and desperate to be touched. “Turn around baby, face Alpha M.” Harry coached, softly patting his thigh. Louis cooed, jumping at the chance to turn over in Marcel’s lap. His spine arched forward before he pushed his hips back earnestly. Marcel cooed at the sight of Louis’ face, bending down to connect his lips with his omega’s. 

Louis eagerly mewled against his lips, closing his eyes as he needily molded his lips with Marcel’s. Harry moaned at the sight of his ass, using his hands to drag over the plump mounds and squeeze tightly. He pulled his cheeks apart to gaze at his hole. A soft petal pink rosebud in the center, both Harry and Edward’s eyes glued to the sight. Edward finally leaned down towards the omega and puckered his lips slightly to blow cold air against the tight hole. Louis hissed, finally opening his mouth for Marcel’s tongue to fill as more slick produced from his tight, virgin hole. The two older alphas watched as a beautiful clear bead of slick slipped out of his hole and rolled down his tender thigh. Harry dared to lean forward to capture the drip with his tongue. He slowly dragged the tip of his tongue up the fall path from the wetness to his hole, finishing with a long lick against his core. Finally, Louis delivered a long moan into Marcel’s mouth. 

The alphas all stiffened at the sound and acted instantly. Marcel wrapped his arms around the omega’s hips before pressing his hands against both of Louis’ asscheeks to squeeze and pull them apart for his brother. Harry instantly worked his tongue faster against Louis’ sopping wet hole, tonguing against the tight pulsing muscle. Edward massaged his hands up Lou’s sides, before flicking the tip of his tongue against the omega’s pink nipples. 

Louis felt his eyes already begin to roll back inside his head, trying harder to keep his lips moving for Marcel. He felt like his hole was tingling and more desperate to be penetrated than before. His chest felt cool, Edward’s light flicks from his tongue drove him to squirm between the three alphas. His own small member stood as high as it could, barely reaching to his bellybutton. He felt a subtle sensation within his abdomen, figuring it was due to this newfound attention. 

Edward thrived at the sight of the omega– he knew he’d look stunning being fucked out. He still felt the urgency to remain careful, and assure the boy remained comfortable. The eldest alpha daringly let his hand trail to the center of the boy’s hips towards his prick before carefully dragging the pad of his thumb over the small mushroom tip. His deep green eyes stuck to Lou’s face, studying for any change in expression. The change came quickly from the omega, as his head fell back momentarily so he could moan again. Louis tore his lips from Marcel’s to look down his own body to Edward’s hand, eagerly nodding his head for more. Edward met the boy’s eyes, before wrapping his large hand around the boy’s member and slowly began to guide his hand up and down. He appreciated the expression he earned from Louis and merely returned to toying his tongue around his tender nipples.

Harry was in a world of his own, repeatedly tonguing and sucking against his new toy. The omega tasted so sweet and he couldn’t get enough. Luckily, Louis only produced more and more as time continued on. The middle triplet finally decided to test the waters further. He slowly dragged his fingers up the tanned skin on Lou’s thigh towards his center. Harry’s eyes glued to his hole, watching every time it would clench and release. 

“You’re so beautiful, little one.” Harry finally murmured, sinking the tip of his pointer finger into the perfect center of his hole. He pushed until his nail bed disappeared inside the boy. His hole already felt tight, warm, and  _ inviting _ . Louis naturally reciprocated accordingly, as his moans began to transition to desperate cries. His body felt like it heated further every passing second, and he didn’t want his alphas to wait much longer. He wanted a knot. 

Harry’s lips tugged back into a smirk before he started to push his finger inside the boy slowly. He didn’t stop until Lou’s rim was firmly pressed against the knuckle at the base of his finger. He quickly began to curl his finger upward, naturally grazing his fingertip against the boy’s prostate. Louis instantly cried out a series of incoherent words for the alpha and attempted to nudge his hips backward. 

Marcel groaned against Louis’ collarbone. His inner alpha began to tear around the inside of his chest. He took deep breaths against the omega’s supple skin and could smell how far gone the boy was. The sound of Edward carefully tugging the boy’s cock and sucking at his nipples alongside Harry beginning to finger his hole began to send him off as well. He began to imagine the huge possibility that his cock could be next to fill his tight oasis. He could hear the light clicking sound from Louis’ hole as Harry dared to push another finger inside him beside the first– he was indeed starting to stretch the boy. It wouldn’t take too much preparation for the boy to take a cock, as his delicious core was designed to stretch to accommodate any alpha he mated with. 

“Baby,” Marcel began to coo, sucking lightly below the omega’s ear. “Want to try something exciting?” He whispered, looking up through his eyelashes to watch Louis’ head nod excitedly. He smirked before glancing over to Edward. “How about you try and use your mouth to please Alpha E, baby?” Edward’s eyes widened before he shot a dagger towards his youngest brother– except an excited squeal allowed his face to soften. 

“Can I?” Louis asked, before dragging the tip of his tongue over his thin lips. Edward took a heavy breath and nodded before he straightened his posture in front of the boy. Before he could have a chance to fiddle with his own belt, Louis’ hands beat him to it. The omega fumbled slightly as he pulled the buckle loose to expose the button of his jeans. Without hesitation, the boy began to unhook the clasp and guide his zipper down. Edward’s chest felt heavy as he felt his trousers begin to loosen and inevitably start to become irrelevant. He glued his harsh gaze to the boy’s excited face, while Marcel’s stuck to Lou’s small hands. Harry loved the sound of his brother’s zipper descending, and started to add his tongue to rim his tongue beside his fingers. 

Louis didn’t hesitate to bend forward to be at eye-level with Edward’s bulge, before hastily starting to tug his jeans down his muscular thighs. The omega whined at the seemingly long amount of time that passed, as he felt like he wasn’t going fast enough for his alpha. Edward purred to the boy and allowed his fingers to rake through his fluffy hair to calm him down. Finally, Louis; fingers tucked under the tight waistband of the eldest alpha’s boxers before giving them a quick tug down to his thighs. His breath hitched in the back of his throat as Edward’s long thick cock bounced in his face lightly. Louis blinked a few times as he focused his gaze on the exposed member and took a deep breath. He’s seen Edward’s cock before, but never so close to him. It’s never been exposed  _ for him _ . Louis cautiously wrapped his small hand around the base of his cock, just around where the knot would begin to swell, and slowly began to swirl his tongue over the thick red tip. 

Louis’ hesitant touch on his cock instantly drove Edward insane, especially because this is the first time his little tongue ever tasted something like it. Both Edward and Marcel’s eyes were stuck to his erect member and the omega slowly figuring out how to work with it. Louis cooed softly, a little vibration pressing against Ed’s swollen tip. He cautiously wrapped his soft lips around the tip and began to lower his head, pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock as it began to fill his mouth. While Edward has been deepthroated countless times, the cautious and slow actions from  _ his _ omega began to rile up his inner alpha. He used an unfathomable amount of restraint not to push against the back of Louis’ head, and to let him take his time. 

Louis tried his best to swallow as much of Edward’s shaft down his throat, but at just over halfway he gagged and tugged back lightly. Tears began to prick his eyes lightly as his gag reflex triggered. Nevertheless, he didn’t dare to fully pull back. He quickly began to lower his head down again, pushing himself down as far as he could before guiding his head backward. Within moments, the omega found himself a rhythm to bob his head up and down his cock. The three alphas listened intently to the wet sounds of his mouth against Edward’s cock, and the delicate gags sounding from his throat. Harry sat up from the boy’s behind to also catch a sight of the beautiful view, his jaw-dropping slightly at the scene. Louis whined loudly against Edward’s shaft as the cool air in the room chilled his sopping wet entrance, and started to sway his hips slowly. Louis looked up to Edward through his eyelashes, before slowly opening his mouth and dragging his head backward, his tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock as trailed it towards his tip. Once back to his tip, he puckered his lips lightly to push a small drip of saliva down his member. The omega raised his hand to catch it before starting to work his hand up and down him slowly. 

Edward hissed at the feeling, his strong hand tightening in the omega’s hair. His nostrils flared as Louis toyed with his cock before tilting his head slowly. “Are you ready for your first knot, little one?” He dared before motioning to Marcel to move behind the boy. Louis nodded his head quickly, his lips still tightened around Edward’s tip. 

Marcel didn’t know if he was breathing as he slipped out from under Louis, his position being replaced by Harry. Harry wrapped his toned arms around the boy’s slim waist, almost as to offer more comfort for his first time. Louis planted his knees further into the bed, stabilizing himself on either side of Harry’s thighs. He felt nervous, but the cock filling his mouth provided a small distraction from the butterflies swarming around his tummy. 

“If you want me to stop little one, make sure to say it,” Marcel whispered into his ear, trailing his hands down Louis’ sides. He didn’t proceed until he watched the back of his head nod. He took a shallow breath before he pushed his glasses upwards to sit on the top of his head, pulling his top over his head and dropping it beside the quartet on the bed. While he was the smallest out of the triplets, his body still towered over Louis. Marcel quickly moved his hands to his belt, but they were shooed away by Harry.

Harry gazed at his younger brother over Louis’ thin shoulder as he began to undo his belt for him. The middle triplet felt so warm, as being surrounded by his brothers and their mate made him want to howl into the night sky. He easily pulled the ornate leather ornament from his belt loops and dropped it beside the shirt the youngest stripped prior. He then moved to his slacks and easily undid the button before the zipper soon followed. Unlike Louis undoing Edward’s jeans with care, Harry was rough. He suddenly jolted Marcel’s slacks down his thighs along with his boxers– his cock finally bouncing free. Harry wrapped his hand around Marcel’s member, cocking his wrist as he gave him a few quick pumps before finally pulling his hands back and resting them back to Louis’ plump asscheeks to spread them apart. He knew the boy’s hole was well lubricated, with a mix of slick and saliva, and would be ready to be filled. 

Louis felt his bum being spread apart and cried out eagerly against Edward’s cock, before he pushed his own head down further. His lips started to feel a mound starting to swell at the base of the man’s member which caused the omega to grow excited. He knew just enough about knotting and mating– and Edward’s was growing. He felt like he could please his alphas, especially the most stubborn of the bunch. 

Edward groaned lowly, almost like a growl. His fingers tightened further in the boy’s hair and almost glared down at him. However, he still had to hold himself back. A virgin omega usually could barely handle their first knot, not to mention one down the throat. Nevertheless, he felt an overwhelming sense of pride for his boy. Every day with Louis made him realize that their clan did need an omega. He needed Louis, just as much as his brothers did. 

Marcel gazed down at the beautiful tight of Louis’ sopping hole, wrapping his hand around the base of his own cock to guide his tip to his entrance. It looked so inviting and open, ready for him. At last, he pressed his thick tip against Lou’s rim before slowly guiding just his tip inside. He felt his hot, wet walls start to compress against his tip. Marcel instantly moaned, shifting his gaze up to Lou’s head to check how he was doing. 

Louis felt like he was on cloud nine when he felt his little entrance start to stretch and become filled, crying out for the youngest alpha. He pushed his hips back slightly, desperate for more and more. He babbled against Edward’s cock, before gagging louder. Harry’s hands on his tender skin kept him calm, Edward’s hands in his hair left him excited, and Marcel’s cock made him desperate. Marcel loved the reaction of the boy, taking it as a sign to continue guiding his member further into the boy. His eyes began to roll back into his head, and he didn’t stop pushing until he fully bottomed out. His hips were pressed tightly against Louis’, his cock buried deep inside him. He remained still for a few moments, feeling his omega quickly adjust around him before he slowly began to pull his hips back. Within moments, he began to slowly rock his hips, his cock carefully pumping into the boy. 

Louis had to pull off from Edward as he cried out, his head fell forward. The omega whined out, his spine arching downwards towards the bed, unintentionally making it easier for Marcel to push into. 

“You’re so beautiful, omega,” Harry whispered, letting go of his ass cheeks to wrap his arms around his thin waist to guide him back to his chest. The middle alpha held the boy so tightly as Marcel worked his cock into her, making sure to provide kisses to his shoulder and assure his headspace. Edward worked his hands over Louis’ body slowly, gazing down at his face. Louis laid his head against Harry’s shoulder, and he gazed up at Edward with big, fond eyes. The eldest alpha noticed how his ocean eyes seemed to sparkle for him, and how he looked so eager to learn. Eager to surrender his body to his alphas– especially since they’d take utmost care of him in return. Edward leaned down before slowly connecting his lips to Lou’s, the omega quickly reciprocating the delicate kiss. His beautiful moans collided with Edward’s lips, and they were reciprocated with approving hums from his alpha. 

Marcel’s wolf began to take control over him and his grip on the boy’s hips tightened. He began to buck his hips into his omega quicker, causing a smacking sound to fill the room. Music to their ears. The base of his cock had grown swollen and started to catch on the boy’s pink rim slightly. 

“Want to mate you, omega,” Marcel groaned, grazing his teeth over the supple skin on Louis’ neck. “Claim you.” Louis gasped at the words before he nodded his head. His lips tore from Ed’s as he tried to look back towards the youngest alpha. 

“Want- Want your knot, daddy–” Louis sputtered, his hips starting to roll back to meet each thrust from the alpha. “Mate- Mate–” he cried out. 

Harry took a sharp breath against Lou’s scent spot, before shaking his head slowly. “Baby,” he whispered, “Alpha M can’t mate you unless we all can tonight. Our bond together has to be equal, and develop at the same time. You’re our omega baby–” he spoke carefully so as to not irritate the boy. However, the omega quickly interrupted. 

“I w-want to be mated tonight, Alpha,” Louis whined. “All my alphas. I want m-my mating marks.”

The air felt stiff in the room, the alpha brothers felt caught off guard from the exclamation. 

“I need it, Alphas. I need to be mated, now,” Louis begged. “Please.” 

Before another word could be spoken, a loud howl sounded from deep within Marcel. He went as slow as he could, and he felt it was time. Louis wanted it as much as he did, and he refused to hold himself back.  _ Tonight is the night. He’s all ours.  _ He rocked his hips into the boy’s tight hole a handful more times before finally, he popped his thick, hot knot. His cock remained buried deep into the boy, long ropes of cum painting the inside of the beautiful boy. And finally, he leaned down and sunk his teeth deep into the boy’s neck, just under his scent spot. This was Marcel’s mark. 

Louis screamed out– but it wasn’t of pain. He felt his hips buckle sharply before finally experiencing his own climax, his  _ first  _ climax. His own cum dripped down his exposed tummy towards his thighs, making his skin glisten. He felt euphoric, the feeling of being filled to his brim drove him wild. His neck stung wildly but invitingly. He felt so close to Marcel– his first alpha’s mark burned his skin amazingly. He couldn’t wait for the next two. Edward felt like his lungs deflated at the sight– his baby brother permanently mated this omega. And next, his middle brother would. And then  _ he  _ would. 

Long moments passed before Marcel retracted his teeth from the boy’s neck and his knot deflated enough to slowly pull from the boy’s hole. A long stream of cum dripped from the boy’s rim down his thigh, and Marcel took a moment to appreciate the sight. His usual green eyes were instead a blown-out black hue, his chest rose and fell sharply. Louis’s pupils were as wide as could be, and his lips were pulled back into the biggest most beautiful smile. However, once he felt empty, he looked to Harry with an immediate whine. “I need your knot, Alpha,” He whispered before he crawled off his lap and remained on his hands and knees. 

Harry quickly peeled his shirt over his head and discarded it across the room, his jeans and boxers following suit. His cock stood erect, and he felt ready to replace the void where Marcel once did. Unlike his brother, he didn’t air on the side of caution. The omega was already in an optimal position and he wouldn’t wait longer than he had to. Harry smacked the side of his shaft against Lou’s inviting entrance seven times in a methodic rhythm. He dragged his cock downwards against his hold before finally pushing his tip beneath his rim. The middle triplet audibly groaned out loud at the small taste of his heat before he rocked his hips into the boy’s in one swift motion– burying his cock deep inside the boy. If he didn’t know Marcel just pulled out, he wouldn’t have been able to tell. Louis was just as tight as he imagined him to be. 

Louis gasped sharply, his small body rolling forward on the bed from the contact. His lips formed into a delicate “o” and his eyes squeezed shut. Harry’s large hands wrapped around his hips, his thumbs pressed firmly against his lower back which would inevitably leave two beautiful bruises. Harry’s jaw clenched at the tight muscle around his shaft, before pulling out halfway to merely rock back inside. He worked his cock into the omega at a steady pace, his heavy balls starting to tightly smack into Lou’s. The difference between the two brothers drove Louis wild, and his mind began to spiral into what the future would bring him. His head fell forward, small sounds falling from his lips each time he felt Harry’s tip collide with his prostate. A similar heat began to build inside his abdomen, just like it did with Marcel. Excited butterflies filled him up, and Louis felt like he was going blind from the ecstasy. He could feel three sets of warm hands rolling over his skin, but couldn't decipher who was who– he just loved it all. He felt like he  _ loved _ his alphas, he would belong to them and them alone when the night was over. And until the end of time. Inevitably would be able to bear their pups, and grow their family. As his body was penetrated, he finally started to edge closer and closer to his climax. 

Harry felt the same, his knot inflated far past where he thought it could. Finally, he buried his cock deep into the boy before letting his thick knot pop inside the boy. His larger body pressed firmly against Lou’s back and he quickly sunk his teeth into the opposite side of the boy’s neck, mirroring where Marcel placed his. Louis sobbed out for his alpha, allowing himself to climax again over his own stomach. The boy felt fucked out, but eager for more. He needed the last knot and his final mating mark. 

Edward relaxed on the bed beside the omega, raking his fingers through his spiked, slightly sweaty, mop of hair as his second brother tried to calm himself down enough to eventually pull himself out. He never redressed after his blowjob, instead he just pulled his pants off further to leave himself nude. His cock was red and almost throbbing– as he got a taste of pleasure and wanted more. 

Harry sputtered slightly, nudging his nose against the darkening, deep mark he left on the side of the boy’s neck before slowly guiding his cock out from his trapping hole. Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry, noting his red his cheeks were and how calm he looked. Finally, he looked over to Edward with a big, curious gaze. He remained in his position on all fours, but Edward didn’t move. 

“You’re going to earn my knot, little one. Going to learn how to ride a cock, just like a good boy.” Edward hummed, trailing his hand from Lou’s hair to his cheek to rub his thumb over his cheekbone. “Are you ready, Omega?” 

Louis didn’t respond, as he was far too occupied with crawling over his eldest alpha. He felt nervous, as he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Marcel sat beside the pair, leaning forward to nudge his nose against his own beautiful mark imprinting Louis’ skin. Harry followed suit on the other side, tonguing at his mark on the other side of the omega’s neck. 

Louis sat up over Edward’s hips, gazing down at the eldest alpha. Edward hummed fondly at the sight above him: both his brothers nursing their mating marks on the small omega straddling his sharp hips. “I’ll start for you, love,” Edward guided, finally dragging his thumb over Louis’ lips before dropping his hand down to his own large cock. “And then you’re going to earn my knot.” Louis watched his lips with tunnel vision, slowly nodding his head in agreement. He slowly leaned forwards to allow the man to guide his tip to his hole. Edward’s gaze remained glued to the boy’s face, before slowly nudging his tip into his hole next. He didn’t expect this during the drive home from the Warehouse– he didn’t even think his dick would be getting wet tonight. And here he was, about to permanently mate with his omega. An omega he didn’t think he wanted, originally. Now, he knew he needed him just as much as his dopes of brothers did. 

Once Edward’s thick tip passed Lou’s tight rim, the omega began to sink downwards until his hips met with Ed’s. Louis immediately whined as his hole was filled for the third time that night, and his skin immediately felt warm again. He focused on the sensation of Edward’s hands around his hips, and how he guided him to slowly bounce up and down on his shaft. The head alpha groaned lowly, narrowing his eyes as he scanned over the omega’s beautiful body.

Louis only needed a few little lessons on how to ride the man's cock before he leaned forward to press his hands against Edward’s broad chest. He quickly began to guide his own hips faster than Edward did. Louis almost felt liberated as this time he fully controlled how he was filled. The omega cooed, letting his eyes flutter closed as he quickly began to roll his hips over the man's thick cock. Lou’s thighs began to burn as he lifted and sunk his body over his shaft, making sure his tip impaled his prostate each time. 

“Fuck,” Edward hissed, starting to thrust his hips upward each time Louis dropped down. “You’re still so tight, Lou. Third cock and you’re still ready for more.” 

The boy whined for him eagerly, nodding his head for the man. He couldn’t tell how much time had passed, as his body felt like it was on fire. He had tears trickle down the sides of his face, as he was so overwhelmed with the pleasure washing over his small body. Now the third time those welcoming butterflies jolted around inside his tummy, and he knew his own climax quickly approached. Edward felt similar, his knot quickly beginning to swell and catch on the boy’s pink rim. Finally, the alpha couldn’t wait longer, he had to fuck him. Edward tightened his grip on the boy’s hips and planted his own feet on the bed before he started to slam his hips upwards into Louis’. Loud smacks rhythmically echoed through the cozy bedroom, and Louis bounced quickly on the man’s hips. 

Within moments, Edward knew he was about to burst. He tore a hand off his omega’s hips and smacked it to the back of his neck to pull him down before he cocked his head and sunk his teeth deep into the front of Louis’ slim neck. His bite was the biggest out of the triplets, and Edward required it to be the most visible. Not to hold a hierarchy over his brothers, but because he was the head alpha. His mark had to be seen first. He wanted other useless alphas to fear the mark that will be sported by the boy, and loved that his brothers seemed to know that as well. His knot popped deep inside the boy, and spurt enough cum to where it drizzled out of his hole and dripped down the sides of his cock.

Louis screamed out loudly before he himself climaxed the third time that night over his two previous stains over his stomach. His body trembled before he collapsed against Edward’s chest. His eyes rolled back in his head as he relished in the attention and feel provided by his alphas. 

A few minutes passed before Edward was finally able to retract from the boy, and they knew Louis would need to sleep. Marcel reached to the bedside table to snatch the box of tissues and hastily used them to lazily clean Lou's body. They’d take a bath in the morning. 

Harry carefully lifted Louis off his brother and laid him in the center of the massive bed, before lying beside him on the side of his mark. Marcel curled into the other side of the boy and hooked an arm over his waist. Edward sunk downwards to lay on his stomach, his head resting on his omega’s stomach. He pulled blankets over everyone in the bed, as they all needed to reminisce in each other's company. Especially for Lou’s sake. 

The only sound in the room came from the mild hum of the ceiling fan above the bed, except for occasional kisses delivered onto Lou’s skin. Eyes began to slowly close until a delicate giggle rang through the alphas’ ears. 

“I’m all yours, Alpha M.” He whispered, earning a hum from Marcel.

“I’m all yours, Alpha H.” He added, earning a kiss from Harry. 

“And I’m all yours, Alpha E.” Louis finished, earning a final squeeze from Edward. 

Not before long, they all began to finally doze off. They earned it. It was just them, and hopefully, no one would disrupt their moment. 

Hopefully. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes that was a long one. This story isn't over folks– if anything it's just getting started. What do yall think? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much. I love the comments a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this was interesting. If it was, maybe let me know? Thanks!  
> I'll gladly update it and add more if at least someone is interested!


End file.
